Birth of Bliss
by therightstory
Summary: Norma finally finds true happiness with Norman. But when he finds it with Emma. She's left spiraling down a deep whole that only Dylan can pull her out of. But is that really what she wants. Or should her therapist have her committed? Graphic depictions of sex/incest but mostly plot
1. New Connections

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest.** Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 20 November 4, 2015 - Norma Bates_

'You ready?' James asked setting the recorder off to the side on his desk. 'Remember it's not really there. Just speak freely.'

I was trying to tell him about my dad. I could go another 30 sessions on my father.

'Norma,' he said trying to keep the frustration from his voice. "Although, most trauma is rooted in the past. Yours included. I get the feeling like there are things in your present you don't want to talk about."

I clutched the handle of my purse tightly as it sat on my lap. I was still wearing my blue wool trench coat ready to flee at any moment. I needed to go in order. It's too easy to judge someone if you don't know the history.

'You called me because you were scared for your sons. What you might do to them?" He said folding his hands on his desk. 'Why don't you tell me why? We can decide together if afterwards you need to revisit your past.'

I felt trapped like an elephant caught in a snare like the kind in the documentaries that Norman made me watch. I searched the room for away out. But there were only rows upon rows of medical books. Something in them must mean that he will help me. So I allowed the memories to flow over me as if they just happened.

I heard him first. On the stairs. Everything he does is so harsh and deliberate. He's nothing like Norman whose soft and gentle and just seems to glide around a room. I have really old stairs that creak. When Norman walks up them, nothing, he's as stealthy as a cat. But Dylan, no I heard him coming.

'Dylan and Norman? These are your sons?' He asked adjusting the collar on his navy blue suit.

He might as well have asked me are these your bombs. I stared unflinchingly at the silver wedding band on his hand before nodding my head.

'Go on.'

I tried to recall what had happened next. Nothing was more distinctive than the smell. He walked into the room and his clothes smelled of. I paused fear kept me from finishing what I wanted to say.

'Everything you say to me is confidential, Norma,' he said gazing behind her at the clock on the wall.

I leaned over and whispered that his clothes smelled of the plant weed. Of course I never questioned him about it. I didn't even want to move. Just stared face down on the bed staring at the carpet. I felt defeated, unwanted.

He nodded.

My hair was a mess then and I cringed remembering as I unconsciously touched my hair before snapping my hand away. I looked like I hadn't changed my clothes in days. I'm sure the room didn't smell pretty either. 'He doesn't . . .he doesn't love me.' I managed to say through my tears.

Dylan casted off his leather jacket over the chair in my room. He tried to plead with me to see reason I guess. 'He's your son. He will always love you. Norma he can't love you the way you want.'

But what did he know about it? What was he even talking about? I screamed at him pulling myself out of bed.

He grimaced as he caught sight of me asking me if i'd eaten anything.

I just hadn't had an appetite.

'Do you normally stop eating in stressful situations?' James asked.

I stared at the grey frayed carpet knowing that alcohol was my abuse of choice. After all, it ran in the family. But this time I wanted to waste away without Norman. I simply replied no.

'Okay, just concerned. Go on.'

He tossed off his shoes and charged towards me picking me up over his shoulders. I squealed and balled up my fists and hit him on his back.

He tossed me in the shower and pulled off my blue and white robe. Exposing my white negligee underneath. I was to stunned to put up a fight. A fact that wore off quickly as soon as he turned the hot water on. I pushed him and scratched at his skin. He hopped into the shower with me, pushing me under the water. I think I yelled stop a couple of times.

'A couple?' James smirked.

I had to admit that there was more than just a few obscenities mixed in with the word stop.

I gasped under the shock of the water, running my hands through my wet hair. I was just worried about being alone with no one to love me.

But he let me know that he loved me too. He didn't understand how I could believe that only Norman cared. He tightened his grip on my wrists as I fought against him with renewed fervor. He was practically holding me up against him.

My tears mixing in with the water. I could barely hear him. He doesn't really understand my relationship with Norman anyway.

'He started saying things like touching you the way he does is wrong. Looking at you the way he does is wrong," she mimicked in his stern voice. I refused to look at him or listen to his hateful words.

'But apart of you knows he's right?' James asked more as a question than a statement.

'Oh to well. That's all that plays in my head about Norman, but I cant hear those words from Dylan. Not him,' I said avoiding eye contact with the doctor as my voice wavered.

'Things changed after that didnt they?'

His hands slipped on the wet fabric that was starting to cling to my body touching my butt instead. He recoiled as if stung by a bee.

But it was already too late. We both appeared to be frozen by surprise and arousal. My pink nipples pushing against the wet satin fabric. The wet gown illuminating my smooth skin like the statue of David. If it had been anyone else I might have lifted that garment over my head and kissed him until I couldn't breath. My eyes drifted down to the zipper of his jeans where I could see his member straining to be released.

I paused tossing my purse on the chair beside me and stood up shrugging off my jacket and walking it over to the coat hanger. It was getting to be a bit warm in this office. As I began my story again.

Dylan was hesitating I knew the only thing he wanted was to get out of the bathroom. So I told him not to go.

He said my name like a whisper. 'Norma.'

I paid no heed my soft lips skipping across his neck.

'Norma.'

I pleaded with him to just make the pain go away.

'Mom.'

I heard the name like a freight train rushing at me. He never calls me mom.

He pushed me away. My back hit the wall of the shower hard. I don't think he meant to hurt me, but I grimaced as silent tears rolled down my face. I told him that all I felt was pain now and there was nothing he could do to hurt me.

'He stared at me for the longest moment the wheels in his little head turning,' I said making a circular motion with both hands on the side of my face.

He brushed his lips across mines as softly as a feather. As if he was afraid if he did anything more he might break me as if I was some porcelain doll.

I reversed our positions pushing him against the wall and raised up his black t-shirt and discarded it to the side. Planting butterfly kisses along his collar bone. He pulled me away just enough to take my lips in his in a flurry of passionate kisses. Chasing all thought of Norman from my mind.

He lifted my right leg up; my nightgown bunched around my waist revealing my white panties with pink flowers on them. I pushed myself against his erection feeling the wetness gathering between my legs as I moaned into his lips. The hot water caressing my back. I released an inaudible gasp as he picked me up. My legs wrapping instinctually around his waist as his hips seemed to move in tandem with mines.

I gave a choked moan pressing against him and begged for more.

He released me and stepped back as he unzipped his pants and tossed them on the floor. I should be disgusted with myself, and apart of me was, but I was also in awe of this beautiful creature standing in front of me.

He kissed me, this time it was more persistent as if he was sure of himself as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I giggled feeling nothing but sheer joy and pleasure. He returned a smile of his own as his hand traveled down my stomach to probe my sweet spot. I pushed against his two fingers wanting more and more of the pleasure that was building up.

Dylan, please I begged.

He smirked as if he already knew what I wanted and he was perfectly content with making me wait for it. I closed my eyes savoring every moment. I felt his fingers leave me and I illicted a whimper as my body had already begun to miss him. This time his hands were on my butt lifting me into the air once more as the tip of his cock plunged deeper into my tightness.

I opened my eyes and stared deeply into his as if to say it should have been him all along. I even lost sight of what had even brought us together in the first place as I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly. His tongue caressing the soft part of my neck that always managed to send me spiraling over the edge as he thrust in and out.

Dylan! I cried a deep need in my voice that threatened to topple me over. My muscles clenched tightly around his waist as he inhaled a sharp breath. He thrusted faster his intense groans threatening to drown out my ever more desperate moans.

I felt him shudder as my muscles clenched and we came clutching on to each other for dear life. I let the little ripples of pleasure wash over me as I closed my eyes and allowed my head to lul to the side resting on his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, but neither of us moved. Letting the moment rest between us. I wanted to do it again.

I cant even remember how many times I called out his name.

He eased out of me and put me down. His cum traveling down my leg and being washed away by the water.

'Mom, I can't,' he said to me the hurt in his voice. He stepped out of the water and began picking up his clothes.

Oh, honey. I'm sorry is the only thing I could manage to say. I watched him leave and I collapsed in the shower and just wept. My knees clutched to my chest. 'Just, I'm sorry.'

'Norma, I need you to listen carefully and answer my question truthfully?' He stated leaning forward in his chair. His elbows digging into the wood of his desk. "How old are your children?"

I laughed in his face annoyed by the question. 'Dylans 22 and Norman's 18. Coming here was obviously a mistake.' I stood up and grabbed my purse in a huff.

'I'm a mandated reporter of child abuse. I had to ask,' he said standing up.

I gathered my coat and threw it over my shoulders. 'Asked and answered.'

"Your kids may be of legal age, but you wouldn't be here if you thought you were doing the right thing. Come back let me help you stop," he pleaded.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Unlike in the show Norma has no sexual relationship with her therapist. Believe it or not Bates Motel is set in modern times although it has that feel of the 50's and 60's hints the date on the timeline.


	2. Winning

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

X

O

X

O

Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 21 November 11, 2015 - Norma Bates

'Just to let you know the recording is already on,' said James closing the door behind me. Going over to his desk and sitting behind the chair excitedly. "Please sit."

'Alright,' I said tense as usual when I come to these things.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked getting up to pour himself a cup from the little refreshments table that sat beside his desk.

'No thank you,' I replied clutching my purse on my lap as if I might use it as a weapon at anytime.

'Can I ask? Have you seen your son Dylan since the incident?'

'No, I think he's avoiding me.'

'Good. Hopefully by the time you cross paths again we will have a few things worked out. I'm confident that I can help you.'

There was no way that she was going to get caught saying anything that might put her life in jeopardy or the life of her children. But how else was she going to quell these urges that she was having for them. She didn't know how not to hurt them.

'Last week, you said that you were depressed. That's the reason Dylan found you that morning still in bed. Can you tell me why?'

'Norman slept with his teacher. She died some time after that. He didn't do it,' she said her words coming out in a rush.

'Never said he did. Didn't even enter my mind,' he said looking at her sideways.

'He had a polygraph done and it cleared his name.

'That's great.'

'But I guess the guilt of being the last one to be with her. With her, was eating him up,' she said fully intending to leave the part out that she suspected that he had killed her.

'I could see how that might,' he nodded.

'Can I have that coffee now?'

'Yeah sure, how do you like it?' he asked getting up and pouring a cup into a white mug that said you can be whatever you want to be in gold lettering.

'Black, cream no sugar.'

He handed me the piping hot coffee. 'Careful.'

I took a long sip before speaking again. My lips trembling. 'He went into the woods and tried to commit suicide with the gun I kept in my dresser drawer. I pleaded with him not too. But he had made it up in his mind that he was a bad person and bad people dont deserve to live. I tried everything to convince him otherwise. Eventually I got the gun away from him and locked our heads together. I told him if he died I would be next because there was no way I was living without him. We might as well be the same person because together there was nothing we couldnt face. I was relentless. But you want to know what got through to him?'

He leveled his gaze on me.

I kissed him. I kissed him from the depths of my soul. And his reply was simply you won.

"Did you feel like you had won?"

He agreed to go back home with me. I might as well have won the lottery. He knew I cared for him and he thought enough of me to stay. I was enough. And it just got better from there.

'How so?' He asked his brow furrowed in concern.

We went home and he took a long relaxing bath. I made him his favorite desert, chocolate chip cookies. I went up to his room and thought i'd bring him down to the kitchen for a surprise midnight snack. He was already in bed facing away from the door. I lifted the covers and slid in next to him. I just brushed his hair over his ear lightly. Glad that he was alive. He turned around to face me and put his forehead next to mine.

'Mother, I'm sorry that I scared you."

'It's alright Norman, it is,' I responded kissing him on his cheek. But he turned slightly and before I knew it I was kissing him again. I felt like I was back in high school with this huge crush and I finally got a kiss from the guy I like. And as soon as he started he stopped. He pulled away from our embrace.

'How did that make you feel?'

She looked up at the popcorn ceiling and thought for a moment. 'Scared. I didn't initiate it, but I had kissed him back. I immediately thought that he was going to hate me.'

'And did he?'

He started blinking rapidly as if he were confused. His glance darting from me to the window. He told me that he wasn't sure if this was real. I put my hands on either side of his face to steady him as I stared into his eyes. I wanted him to know that I was real. The situation we were in was real. It's so real that if he had any doubts about this we could stop right where we were and never bring it up again.

'No, I want to do this with you Mother. As long as you still want to.'

I cant even remember if he gave me time to answer or not. His lips were on mine before I could even fix my mouth to say yes. I did want it. I was somehow completed in those moments with him. A part of me that I didn't even know was lost. He fumbled clumsily with the buttons on my blouse. I think I laughed because I could see the pint up excitement and frustration displayed on his face.

'Don't laugh, mother. It's not funny.' He said a frown marring his brow.

'Alright, alright.'I said soothingly. I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Unbuttoning the first three buttons at the top of my blouse. 'Rip it.'

'What?' He stuttered.

He was hesitant scared that he was going to hurt me. I had to yell at him to just do it. I could stand to loose a few blouses in the name of making him feel like a man. He sat up and kissed me again. His lips warm and inviting. I slowly began to grind against him. His hands fell on my ass and it sent a shiver down my spine. Prompting me to move faster. The wetness between my legs building up to the point that I thought I might explode.

I pulled away from his lips breathing heavily as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his man hood that was pressing against me. He rolled me onto my back. There was this moment where he was just looking at me. I thought that maybe it was my que to stop even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

'Mother, you're very beautiful.' His voice was just as dark and desperate as my own.

'Norman.'

He ran his fingers over my lips and down my chest to my skirt, pulling it up around my waist. He rubbed my tongue threw the fabric of my panties. And I lost all sense of justice, of right and wrong. I was past the point of no return. He pushed my panties to the side and I felt the blunted head of his beautiful cock as it pushed into my heat. He grabbed on to my thighs as he pushed in and out.

'Faster, Norman, Faster.' I said.

My need evident in my voice as i pushed against him. I moaned into his kiss. Losing myself in the sound of his groans as he enjoyed my body. He put his hand on my shoulder and his fingers tangled in my hair. When he pulled me against him he kind of yanked my hair and hurt my neck. I yelped in pain, but didn't want him to stop. So I told him it was nothing and to keep going. All I heard after that was the wet slapping noises echoing around the room in my perfectly aged home. In moments I was cumming, my body tightening as wave after wave of pleasure swept over me.

'Norman.' I breathed out.

'Mother.' He moaned as I felt him shudder against me. He held himself inside me as his length emptied out. But he stayed there even passed that and I just held him in my arms. Before he rolled over beside me. I stared up at the ceiling marveling at what just passed between us. Feeling blissfully happy for the first time in . . . Ever.

I look over at him wanting to get some sense of how he's feeling and he's looking at the window again. The curtains were drawn although the window was open to let in some fresh air. I couldn't understand what he was so concerned with.

'Norman, what's the matter?'

'I don't think the blackouts will happen anymore.'

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him hard. 'How do you know that?'

'I just do. You have to trust me Mother.'

The therapist glanced at the clock behind her and knew he had to begin to wrap things up for this session.

'So what do you say doctor. Can you fix me?'

'I dont think you should look at it as fixing you. You're not broken. I would however, like to start out by giving you a little advice." He said fiddling with the watch on his hand that was pinching his wrist.

'I'm Ready.' I said a little apprehensive.

'"You've slept with Norman and now Dylan. Condom's not only prevent pregnancy, but the spread of STD's. Make sure that your protecting yourself and them.'

'Thanks, but I know all about that. I do not need the commercial. These times were isolated events. I didn't know they were going to happen. Obviously I would have had it. Norman was my first. I hadn't had sex in years and even before then I hadn't had good sex.'

'I suppose if you would have asked me then how the experience with Norman was. I would have gushed about it, about us. Looking back it was a tad bit out of sorts. Sure we got on the train, but there were several stops. With Dylan it was different. I got on the train and he took me straight there. I was left with this devasting feeling like I didn't want to get off.'

The therapist cocked his head to the side and looked at her pecularily.

'Let's switch topics. At the end Norman says that he thinks the black outs are gone. Can you explain what he meant?"

The feeling in my chest tightened as he asked the question. I knew it was coming though and I already had an answer prepared. 'He gets black outs where he doesn't remember anything he's done or said during this period.'

'How long has he been having those?'

'Since his father died? Maybe before and I didn't notice.' I shrugged.

'What brings them on?' He asked pulling out a notepad from his desk.

I couldn't help, but feel annoyed as he was already violating my rule about no writing during our sessions. It made me nervous.

'I don't know it comes and goes. All I know is he hasn't had one since the time we had . . .sex.'

'So you think it cured him?'

'No I don't think it cured him, but thats what he thinks! If it did cure him what he's doing to repay me is absolutely terrible.'

'Our session is actually over. But i'd like it if you could talk Norman into coming to the next session for a private one one one.'

'That's not happening.' I said before storming towards the door.

X

O

X

O

 **Authors Note:** One might be wondering why the therapist is letting her go into such details about the sexual aspect of things. He's a pervert no person is perfect lol. You may also find this sex scene a lil more clumsy then the last. Norman's only slept with one other woman and it was a short experience considering he killed her right after. So i dont picture him as this great lover like in other stories of my kind.


	3. My Replacement

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest.** Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 22 November 18, 2015 - Norma Bates

James opened the door to his office and looked out into the small lobby to see that it was relatively empty except for his receptionist and the only patient she was starting to think he had. 'I thought that you might bring Norman this time.'

I rolled my eyes and shuffled past him into the office. 'Do you have any other patients besides me?'

He closed the door and walked over to his desk. 'Of course, but I thought you'd appreciate the solitude so I schedule our appointments a few hours after the others.'

'Oh,' I said shrugging off my coat and hanging it on the coat rack. 'Thanks.'

'Did you ask Norman to come?' He prodded.

I sighed heavily and avoided his gaze. 'He screamed at me. I think his exact words were go to hell mother. You won't have me committed as he barracaded himself in his room. Making sure that I knew that only person he trusts is Emma now.'

He pulled out his chair and sat back. 'Whose Emma? I don't think you've mentioned her before.'

'She's my replacement.'

He opend his side drawer and pulled out the recorder already loaded with a fresh blank tape.

I sat back my fingers kneading the frayed fabric of the armchair. My head was absolutely in the clouds which I guess is kind of fitting because it rained that morning.

Where did you go? Norman asked his hands in his pockets.

I shook off my wet umbrella throwing it onto the lineolum floor more than a little surprised to see him their since I left him asleep. I shook my head and replied, just out to take out the trash.

I told you not to leave.

Yeah, you know me I get restless sometimes, I shrugged a chill going down my spine.

He walked closer to me and in that moment I just wasn't sure what he was going to do. He lifted my cold fingers to his lips.

You shouldn't have to lift another finger.

I watched in awe as he kissed every finger tip stopping my breath.

Let's get you out off these wet clothes. He said peeling my trench coat from off my shoulders and tossing it aside.

Norman wait. I said placing my hands on his chest. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest under her hand. I pulled him to the dining table and sat him down. I want everything to be good for us going forward.

And it will, Mother, he replied quickly pulling me onto his lap.

I breathed in the scent of his body wash as he snuggled my neck. I meant I want to get away from here. So we can explore our relationship without fear.

He stopped and looked up at her. You want to move again?

No, nothing like that. I said putting my hands on either side of his cheeks. I thought during the summer when you're out of school we could go on vacation.

Can we afford something like that?

Well, we dont have to go far. We can kiss openly and hold hands like a real couple. I said getting up the excitement running through me. I could see it as if it were happening right in front of me. Sure we would get looks, but people would only think that I was some couger out on the hunt. Those stares were okay compared to the one's we would get at home if I dared try anything like that in public.

What about the hotel? He asked hesistantly.

Well if you agree i'd like to hire a receptionist. To man the desk and watch over things during the times we're gone. It didn't take long for me to start fidgeting because he wasn't saying anything. I looked away from him. Leaned over the sink that was completely devoid of any dishes. Norman, if you dont want to do something just tell me.

Norman cleared his throat, scooting his chair back as he stood. The squeak from the chair causing me to grimace a little.

His hands encircled my waist and my lips parted instinctually. I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

I think its a good idea.

'How long were you two being intimate at this point?' Dr. Finnigan asked interrupting.

I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them. I frowned, squinting as I tried to remember. 'A month, maybe.'

'Keep going.'

It was a few weeks before I would find even one person that didn't make my skin crawl. After all I was leaving my second baby in this person's hands. In the mean time I was making plans for us to go to Florida. I had did some shopping for beach wear. I burst through the door with a ton of bags in my hand. He came down the stairs and grabbed them from me carrying them into the living room.

It looks like you had fun.

I did and you should have came.

Someone had to watch the motel, mother. He said seriously.

'I ignored the tone in his voice then, but looking back maybe it meant more.'

'Like what?' Dr. Finnigan asked squinting across at me.

'Like maybe he was growing tired of me. Like maybe we were spending too much time together.' I could hear the panic in my voice as my voice raised.

'It's easy to drive oneself mad going back though your memories trying to calculate the exact moment when things went wrong. But sometimes words are just what they are. Did anything happen after that has you concerned?'

No, I bought him these really funny looking shorts as sort of a gag gift. I just wanted to see him smile. I pulled them out of a Nordstrom bag and hid them behind my back. While he was rustling through some of the other garments.

What do you have their? He said smiling.

Something for you. I replied giddly rubbing the polyester fabric between my fingers.

Can I see it?

I bit my bottom lip worried that maybe it wouldn't go over like I planned. So I started to change my mind. It's a surprise. I'll show you later.

No, I would like to see it now.

A little incensed, I snorted no.

I jumped a little as he yanked on my long sleeve white bolero jacket that was tied under my breasts. I'd like to see the gift now.

Not even if you take it from me, I replied sternly. I cant tell you if he was joking, but I was a little angry and more than a little aroused.

I tried to push past him and go hide it somewhere, but he pushed me down onto the couch. The gift falling from hand. I don't even think I cared if he saw it by then because he was laying on top of me. My legs parted instinctually giving him more room to maneuver as he rubbed himself against my rapidly heating center. My hands went up his shoulders to become tangled in his hair as I kissed him desperately.

I whimpered as my need for him overrided any negative thoughts I was still having about our entanglements. He was my soul mate and I was wholly ready to accept that no matter what it meant.

He breaks our kiss and looks at me intently. I love you and no one else matters to me as much as you do. I'm actually looking forward to this trip.

I'm feeling a ferris wheel of emotions guilt, lust, love, repeat.

He lifts his weight up off me, long enough to unbuckle the jeans of his pants. When the bell rings.

Shit the interview. I recalled looking down at my watch. I pushed him off me smoothing my yellow dress down and running my hands through my hair. Slapping my flushed cheeks lightly.

Get rid of them mother. He whispers nibbling on my ear.

I can't this is my last hope if we are ever going to go on this trip.

'Why didn't you ask Dylan to do it?' Dr. Finnigan asked curiously.

'He's not interested in the motel. Besides, I dont know if I all together expect it to still be standing if I left him in charge.'

He nooded as if he understood. 'When was the trip, anyway?'

She looked at him startled. 'It was today. With all the bad weather. I thought some fun in the sun might do us some good. It was today and I'm here.' I looked at the floor and swallowed the knot forming in my throat.

'Norma, whose Emma?'

I walked to the door and opened it and found this cute teenage girl with an oxygen tank in her hand. My hand shot out in front of me and in the brightest voice I could manage. I said, Hi I'm Norma.

She took it and told me that her name was Emma. I could feel Norman's presence behind me and I turned to look. And he was there and it was like a little light went on in his head. In the smile he gave her. I knew this smile. It wasn't the, I'm a manger and just checking you in smile. It wasn't the i'm going to go to school even though I don't like it smile. It was the I think you're beautiful smile.

'So the best answer to your question is that she was my replacement.'

'Alright, I think we're done for today.' He said turning off the recording.


	4. Consideration

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 23 November 23, 2015 - Norma Bates

'Norma, have a seat I've actually been looking forward to this meeting.' Dr. Finnigan said showing me in.

'Oh.' I said pensively.

'I think I'm getting a good grasp on whats been going on. Not just internally, but also with your relationship with your sons.' He said going over to his desk and picking up the mug he had previously abondoned.

'Is this evaluation time? Have I managed to fail this test?' I asked adjusting the collar of my blouse as I draped my coat over my seat.

'There's no right or wrong answers here. There's just getting you those answers. Tell me how did Emma coming into your life change things for Norman?' He said closing the laptop he had left open on the desk.

'It was subtle, at first.'

Norman would go down to the hotel and check on things. He spent alot of his waking moments there and I didn't catch on at all. I was ignoring the signs on purpose. He's manager, he just wanted to make sure that everything was alright so I didn't have too. Until I started going down there myself and seeing the stolen glances, the innocent touches behind my back when they thought I wasn't looking. Then I just exploded one day having had enough.

I was in my office it was late and I was doing some light bookkeeping on the computer. Emma was at the desk and some customers had come in. She's pretty good at turning on the charm even I had to smile when she checked in this old couple. Making sure that they were completely at ease. I had conveniently told Norman to stay home and finish some chores. But he walked in and I heard his voice as he greeted the guests and my hands froze on the keyboard.

I wanted to lean over and see his face. Was he giving her the look that he used to give me was all I could think. He offered to take the guests to their room, but they declined letting him know that they could manage on their own. As soon as the bell chimed signalling that they had left I was on my feet and at the entrance of my office.

What are you doing here? You're supposed to be upstairs?

I know, I finished everything earlier than we had hoped. I thought I might come down here and help you both. He said moving to stand next to her and look over the guest book like he actually cared.

I was fuming, my foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood floors and the next thing I knew I was yelling for Emma to get out. We didn't need her for the rest of the night.

She stammered and gathered her things. Okay.

You don't have to treat her that way. He replied after she had left.

Like what? I asked shocked. He was sticking up for her. Protecting her. He only did that for me or so I thought.

Don't think I don't know what you've been doing. He shouted angrily.

What I've been doing? I went to the front door and locked it, closing the blinds.

Whats the matter, mother? Dont want anyone to know how mean spirited you are?

I have been nothing but cordial to that sickly little girl. I mean honestly, Norman what if you hurt her?

Don't pretend to care about her?

Like you pretended to care about me? I said. My words had their desired effect he looked visibly shaken. I couldn't have said it any better if I had've raised my hand and slapped him myself. But all I succeeded in doing was making his decision for him. You haven't slept with me in I dont know how long.

That's all this is about isn't it mother. Sex. You're just a dirty little whore!

My mouth dropped. You've got to be kidding me. This is so much more than that.

He pushed past me to the door yanking on the handle that only moments before I had locked. You just want me all to yourself and you're not happy until I am as lonly as you are.

I reached over his bent shoulders and unlatched the lock. I thought you were happy with me.

He swung open the door ignoring my statement. He was going to ask Emma out on a proper date and there was nothing I could do about it.

He made sure I heard that loud and clear before he stormed off forcing me to look at his retreating form.

'He sure is Dylan's brother.'

'How so?' Dr. Finnigan asked somewhat puzzled.

'They both can say some cold-hearted things to their mother.'

Dr. Finnigan looked down at his desk logging that away in his mind for another time. 'It was one date Norma. One date doesn't immediately spell disaster. What made you get so defensive?"

'Because I thought we both agreed that I was his soul mate. I'm the one he's supposed to be with,not her. There's no need for one date or two or three. We're meant to be and whatever he thinks he has with her. Is nothing compared to the bond that we have together. I'm the only one that knows what he needs. I'm the only one who can make him happy?'

Dr. Finnigan decided that now was a good a time as any to bring me back to reality and away from my panicked delusions. 'But thats not true is it Norma?'

'Of course its true,' I yelled at him. The doctors expression went unchanged and I realized that I was yelling. 'I mean no its not true.' He looked at me as if pondering something and I thought I might have misheard the question. I rubbed my temple. 'What did you say?'

'Norma inhale. Take a breath and exhale. Let it out slowly.'

I did as I asked closing my eyes, but the sight of Norman and Emma kissing was the only thing behind them. My eyes shot open into the steady blue gaze of the doctors. 'Norma, I asked you what did Emma being in your lives change for Norman?'

'Yeah, so.'

'I heard all the bad things that it did to you. He stopped sleeping with you, he withdrew his affection and time. He was no longer interested in the things you were doing just the things Emma was doing.' The doctor nodded picking up his pen and twirling it in his hand.

'Yes, thats right.'

'The first step in looking at Emma as more than just your replacement. Is actually seeing the positive things she does for Norman? Maybe even allow yourself to consider that someone else besides you can make him happy?'

'What do you want me to say?' I asked stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

'Try answering the question again from a different perspective.'

'He whistles.'

'Excuse me?' He asked sticking his neck out a bit.

'In the morning Norman whistles at breakfast.'

'And he never used to do that before?' Dr. Finnigan asked.

'Yes and no. He did it sometimes when we were playing around and teasing each other, but not like this. He whistles every morning since he met her.'

He nodded, biting the tip of his pen. 'Name something else?'

'He's a creature of habit, routine is his friend. But lately with Emma he's freer. He goes out more to the lake and takes walks with her.'

Dr. Finnigan leaned forward in his seat. Here comes the hard part. 'What do you think your feelings are doing to the positive things in his life?'

'There making them harder to have.' My voice all but disappeared by the end of that sentence.

'Good job. Your addiction to him is putting him in a bad position. You have to to stop this before his home turns into a hostil environment that he's scared to go to because he can't have his positive things.' He replied hoping that he wasn't pushing her too hard.

Her eyes darted to the floor. 'It's too late for that.'

He sucked his teeth. 'Tell me what happened?'

'I grounded him for a week after that little fight over her. He obeyed me at first not wanting to rock the boat to much. Then he put his foot down and said no more. I got worse. I started locking him in his room. He climbed ot of the window and shimmed down the drain pipe like out of some bad movie. The house is so old he could've broken every bone in his body. As it collapsed on top of him. But instead of coming to my sense and saying to myself that maybe I was going to far. I nailed the windows shut in his room while he was at school.' I pressed my hand to my lips smearing my lipstick a bit. 'He came home so angry.'

'Did he hurt you?' Dr. Finnigan asked.

'Oh, no. He pushed me against the refridgerator. He said that he was falling in love with Emma and he didn't want me. That I was just turning into a big mistake. That I need to grow up and be a mother.' My voice feeling with emotion as I tried to hold back my tears.

'What do you think about what he said?'

'I went to the cabinet and pulled out a small glass and grabbed the vodka I kept hidden behind the fridge. I let all the words he said to me before Emma ever showed up wash over me like a warm bath. The I love yous, the caresses, and him whispering that I was the only woman he needed. I didn't trick him into being with me. I didn't imagine in my head that he loved me beyond whats right.' I wiped at my cheeks as my eyes began to sting. 'I didn't make him say those things to me.'

'I poured my drink up to the top and downed it in two swallows. Burning the back of my throat. I drank every day after that. I ate once a day and I slept never.'

He reached over and handed her a kleenex from off his desk.

'Oh, I heard what he said that night. He said that he had just used me and everything we did and said together was a lie. That I made up from my sick perversions.'

'And that's how Dylan found you.' The doctor sighed heavily and took off his glasses pinching the bridge of nose. 'Norma we're out of time.'

I got up and gathered my things.

The doctor came around from his desk and put his hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry that he hurt you.'


	5. Contemplation

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 24 November 25, 2015 - Norma Bat_ es

'I told you I don't like it when you write things down while I'm talking.' I said cutting my eyes at him.

He looked down at his pad and smiled. 'I know, but this is actually for you." He handed her the pad and pencil.

'Whats it for?' I asked eyeing the pencil as if it were a strange creature.

'Your very first exercise," Dr. Finnigan said excitedly as his chair rocked back a bit.

I stared down at the blank legal sized pad in my hand.

'We're going to do a pros and cons list of pursuing a relationship with your sons, either of them.'

'Are you serious? I thought you were a real doctor.' I spouted angrily the muscles in my arms quivering.

He smiled politely. 'Yesterday we worked on rethinking your behavior in relation to how you viewed Emma. Although simplistic this chart may help you wade through any other ambivalent feelings you have about changing your behavior in general.'

'I'll try it.'

'Lets title it something easy like, relationship.' He waited until I was done writing to continue. 'And will put Pro on the left and Con on the right.'

Once done I thrumbed the pencil eraser on the pad nervously.

'Let's get the obvious things out of the way. Pro, a good intimate relationship.'

I blushed, the color in my cheeks rising as I wrote it on the pro side.

'Con, a bad motherly relationship.'

'Pro, having someone that understands you.' I spoke up before writing it down.

He looked up at the ceiling. 'Con, your kids are confused.'

'Con you have to lie to keep the relationship a secret.'

Dr. Finnigan gaze fell on me as I wrote my answer down.

'Con, were related.' I continued on.

Dr. Finnigan stifled a laugh. 'Yeah. Maybe we should have put that one first.'

'Con, we can never get married or have kids.'

'That's a fair assessment.' Replied the doctor Ignoring Dylan's conception for now.

'Pro, the companionship.'

'When you say that, which son are you thinking of specifically?' Dr. Finnigan asked.

'Norman of course. Dylan doesn't care about anyone but himself,' I snorted.

'But he was the one to pick you up when you were at your lowest point. He gave you a part of himself to make you feel better.'

'It sounds all altruistic doesn't it. But really he just wants to hold it over my head and use it to remind me everyday that I'm a terrible mother.' I said tapping the pencil on the pad in my hand.

'Is that what he's doing to you now?'

'No, but that doesn't mean he's not going to.'

'Help me see what you see. Why don't you give me an example of when he tried to help, but what he really was doing was just pointing out your faults.'

'As recently as Saturday.' I said gripping the pad in my hand.

'So you have spoken to him since you too had sex?'

I looked down at the pad my knuckles turning white from the sheer force of me holding onto it. 'I didn't know he was going to be there. I didn't know any of them was going to be there.'

He reached across the desk for the pad in my hand. 'Start from the beginning.'

I've gotten into the habit of waiting until Norman goes to school before I even step outside my room. I grabbed some chips from the kitchen cabinet and flopped onto the couch. I keep a spare bottle of booze underneath the couch now. I grabbed it took a couple of swigs and settled down into watching some tv.

'I thought you quit drinking?'

'I did. I'm not an alcoholic, at that moment I was just having a particularly bad morning so I needed a drink.'

He nodded. 'What was so bad about it?'

I shook my head annoyed by the line of questioning. 'I dont know, maybe I overheard a conversation between him and Emma. He told her that he cared for her.'

'You cant drink your problems a way. You're going to run into things you don't like. But together we can come up with better ways for you to deal with that.'

I rolled my eyes not at all interested in his little pep talk.

'Let's get back to Dylan?'

I shrugged. I fell asleep sometime. I'm not even sure when and suddenly I was being awakened by Norman.

My body was stiff as I sat up straight brushing my stray hairs from my eyes. What do you want? Are you out of school already.

Today was a half day. I told you that. I slipped the note from my teacher underneath the door that day you wouldn't come out.

Oh yeah Norman! I snorted. What day was that?

He frowned at the sight of the vodka bottle on the coffee table. I wanted to ask you something?

Go ahead. Whatever I can give and you can just take take take. I reached for the half empty glass of vodka at my feet and took a swallow.

Don't be that way, mother. I want to have dinner.

I put the cup down on the table hard not caring if it shattered. Dinner?

Yes, I dont think that I have been handling things the right way. So i'd like to have dinner.

I wet my dry cracked lips. When?

Tonight.

That soon. I asked already running through the list of things I needed to do in my mind to prepare.

If its not too much trouble. If it makes it easier the menu doesnt matter. I know you're a great cook. So whatever you decide will be fine.

I stood up excited for the first time in a long time that maybe we had a chance to find our way back to each other. Okay, I can do this.

I hope you wont be too mad at me. I can't be here with you to help with preparations. I have a paper due at school and I actually need to go to the library.

I think it was the first time I noticed that he was still carrying his bookbag on his shoulder. No, don't worry about it. Its fine. I actually have more time to focus and prepare.

'And was it everything that you had hoped?' The docter asked interrupting her story confused by how this related to Dylan.

I shook my head no.

My room looked like a hurricane had hit it. I tore it apart searching for something sexy, but classy that he hadn't seen me in yet. I slaved over my dinner of chicken parmeasan and alfredo pasta. The air conditioning wasn't working as usual. So I was dabbing paper towels across my forehead hoping that I wouldn't mess up my makeup from all the sweat. And then he walks in with Emma on his arm.

I thought you said your mother was expecting us? Emma whispered to Norma as she saw the table set for two.

I was . . . I am. I just wasn't sure of the time so I'm not completely ready. I said scrambling to pull out more dishes and appear unfazed.

No rush, Norman and I can go wait in the living room. If that's okay. Emma offered sensing my unease.

Yes, of course. I replied as some pots fell out of a bottom cabinet landing at my feet with a clang. I swore under my breath as I put everything away and threw some more breaded chicken breasts in the skillet.

You didn't know she was coming did you?

His voice sent a chill down my spine as I turned around and saw my son there leaning casually against the door jamb. I wiped my hand on the kitchen towel. Of course I did.

And by the look on your face you didn't know I was coming either,' Dylan snorted looking back through the hall in the direction of his brother's retreating form. It's probably better that way anyway.

And why is that?

You'd soon as burn the kitchen down then serve her dinner. So good thing you weren't given any advance notice. He laughed walking toward the table and picking up a grape from the fruit bowl.

I groaned. Don't do that you haven't even washed your hands yet.

He went over to the sink and turned on the hot water using a little of the dish soap to clean his hands.

I grabbed the kitchen towel and brought it over to him to dry his hands. He made this noise like he was exhaling loudly and he wanted to say something to me. When he looked up all he said was that I was wearing too much makeup.

Not that I ever would take advice from a twenty year old boy. So that didn't faze me, but as I moved to pull out more dishes. He said that he had only met her a few times before now, but that she seemed like a nice girl. That she was good for him in away that I couldn't be.

I held this butter knife in my hand that I was placing on the table and I was holding it like it was a butcher knife. I could picture me plucking out his eyes and tossing them in the grass outside the motel. I was losing it. So I told him to get out and go entertain the others.

He looked almost hurt by my declaration, but that couldn't be true. The dinner went off without another hitch. It was awkward to say the least, but it confirmed what I already knew. She wasn't this troll. She was a beautiful girl with hopes and dreams that had been dealt a crushing blow with this illness. That instead of keeping her down only made her stronger and my son's love for her more endearing. So as he was taking her home for the night. I was leaning over the sink washing dishes drowning myself in my tears.

She's good for him Norma. He said grabbing some dirty cups from off the table and bringing them over to the sink.

No one's taking him from me. I replied pushing him away from me. My wet hands invisible palm prints on his black tee.

Like she is right now. He screamed at me.

I slapped him across the face. Water dripping from his jaw.

He looked at me shocked. It took Norman forever to get out from under your toxic grasp. It wont take me as long.

I couldn't come up with a thing to say. My eyes stinging from all the crying. He places his hands on either side of my cheek and kisses me forcefully. Prying my lips open with his tongue. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He was the one to break the embrace. Stepping away from me as if he had touched something scolding hot. Norman would have never done something like that.

'What's that look for?'

'We're actually out of time.' The doctor said picking up the recorder.

'No, I want to know what that means.' My voice going up a notch.

He hesistated before speaking freely. 'I think you have a habit of comparing them even when you dont realize you're doing it.'

'That's not true. Women compare sexual partners all the time.'

'Yes, but during one of our sessions you actually told me you could tell the difference between the way they walked.'

'I can because there's a difference. A mother knows.'

'Unless one of them is limping. How much of a difference could it be? Unless you're looking for these things.'

I stood up in a huff. 'You are completely misconstruing things.'

'Maybe some homework might help. Go home. Do some inner searching. Try to catch how many times you compare them.'

The therapist got up and walked me to the door. 'In the meantime, we need a more permanent solution. Considering that you've had another relapse with Dylan.'

I sighed. 'I'm open to anything.'

'Maybe Norman can go live with Dylan for a little while. Or Dylan can stay at your place and you get a hotel. Just until we figure out a more permanent solution.'

'I'm Norman's mother and I just don't stop being his mother.'

'No one's saying you cant visit and ensure that he's doing alright, but at the moment you have to remove the temptation and thats Norman and Dylan.'


	6. Seperation

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 25 December 2, 2015 - Norma Bates_

'Norma, did you find any of my advice helpful?' Dr. Finnigan asked waving me in.

I handed him my coat and took the chair that I normally sit in. 'I spent the better part of a week in a shady hotel and I have to say its going quite well."

He scratched his goatee deep in thought as he sat in his office chair. 'Are you being sarcastic right now?'

I shrugged. 'Yes and no.'

He nodded, thrumbing his fingers lightly on the desk. He pressed the record button on the tape recorder already on his desk.

'Dylan lives in a trailer home. I would never suggest that Norman go stay there, but I called Dylan thinking that he might agree to stay over at my place.' I licked my top lip and looked up at the ceiling. 'Actually, I only called because I knew he wouldn't pick up and it went straight to voicemail. I wanted to be able to tell you that I tried even though my heart really wasn't in it.'

He leaned forward. 'But he surprised you.'

I trailed off looking at the intricate detailing on his wooden desk as I retreated into my memories. He knocked on the door early Thursday morning. I answered not sure who it could be. As soon as I opened the door he barreld into the foyer barking orders.

So when are we going to do this? He asked me nervously avoiding my gaze.

I looked upstairs knowing that Dylan and Emma were up in his room possibly hearing the whole conversation.

Goodmorning to you too Dylan. I said walking towards the kitchen hoping he would follow.

I'm only here for Norman. He replied standing in the doorway.

I put on a pot of coffee. More for myself then him. I had been drinking the night before and my hangover was deep in its stages of protest. I pulled out my favorite mug and replied, I haven't told him. I'm afraid of his reaction or non-reaction.

Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you.

I'm just glad you agreed to stay here while I take some time. I pulled out another mug thinking he may want a cup. He got upset and took the coffee cup from my hand.

I know where things are I don't need your help.

I felt physically drained that morning. I just didn't want to fight. What was this tension even about. He was the one that kissed me.

'He's probably feeling everything that you are feeling, but worse because he's going through it alone.' Interjected the therapist.

I looked up at him and thought that he might be correct, but he wouldn't hear that from me. 'He can talk to me.'

He looked at her sideways. 'Come now Norma, is that even true?'

'Of course it is. I try all the time.'

He grabbed the first mug he saw out of the cabinet. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the coffee creamer setting it down on the table. I sat there cradling my empty mug trying to find the words to make all this better. Thats when I decided that I was going to go through with it. Up until that moment I was considering how many lies I could tell to get him out of here before Norman descended the stairs. Watching him fumble for some inconsequential cup when he could have picked any one. It just helped me make up my mind in some odd way.

I'm going to leave right after he leaves for school.

He must've found what he was looking for because he turned around to face me. I'll tell him about your decision after he comes home from school.

I watched him silently as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair across from me. Revealing the gray hoodie he had on underneath. He made no move to sit down though instead he grabbed the creamer and stood by the coffee maker as if he was impatiently waiting for it. I wanted to make a snide comment about it, but bit my tongue instead.

Why, why are you doing this? He asked.

You could use some bonding time with your brother and I could use a small vacation. It was a no-brainer.

Dr. Finnigan interrupted. 'Why did you lie to him?'

I looked down at my hands. 'I didn't want him to think that I was crazy. He has so many reasons to hate me already.'

'I didn't think his opinion mattered to you." Dr. Finnigan said as more of a statement than a question.

'It doesnt. I just didn't want to argue.' I said looking away from him. 'That's all he does is argue.'

He screamed at me that I was lying. That I was hiding something and that I could never do anything that wasn't in my best interest.

Keep your voice down. Emma's upstairs helping Norman gather his things for school. I said through gritted teeth.

He grabbed the finished coffee pot and grumbled something under his breath as he poured himself a glass, but said nothing more.

Mother, I'm leaving now. Norman said appearing in the kitchen with Emma by his side. Hello Dylan, I didn't know you were here.

Yeah, Norma and I had a few things we needed to discuss." He said looking over at me.

Go, we wouldn't want you two to be late. Maybe he will be here when you get back." I said showing them both to the door. Thanks Emma for coming over so early.

It was no problem. Emma replied smiling from ear to ear.

I closed the door behind them relieved that Norman hadn't picked up on any of the tension. I went back to the kitchen and told Dylan that I was going to go pack some things up and then take a shower.

I actually haven't eaten anything yet. Mind if I fix myself some breakfast.

I nodded okay as long as he washed the dishes that he dirtyed.

I went upstairs to my room and packed about a weeks worth of clothes. Figuring that I would be off punishment by then, I said my voice dipping a bit as I raised an eyebrow at my therapist. He didn't even blink so I continued on. I set the bag on the side of the bed and hopped in the shower. The water was doing me some good becuse the dizziness that I had earlier was already starting to subside. Although, my shower curtain was drawn I usually keep my bathroom door open and I thought I had heard something outside my door. I peeked out and didn't immediately see anyone so I washed the soap out of my hair. But I couldnt shake the feeling. So I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. The door of my room was closed, just like I had left it.

'So you think he was there?'

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was just my imagination. When I got out I didnt see anyone. I dried off and put some fresh clothes on. When I went to grab my bag it was on its side. As if someone had knocked it over.'

'Where was he when you went downstairs?'

'I went down to the kitchen to find it completely trashed. Garbage was strewn all over the floor with broken plates and glass. The cabinet doors were all left slightly ajar. The coffee pot I had made earliers contents were spilt all over the table drenching the white table cloth. I was angry. How could I trust him with Norman when he was doing things like this? Norman would never -'

'He's the good son he wouldn't do something like that.' Dr. Finnigan replied finishing my statement.

'I thought about what you said about me comparing them. I realized in that moment I was doing it again.'

'Although, a case can be made that In this instance Norman is better because he would never trash your home.' My therapist concluded. 'But you have to break the habit of seeing one as better or worse.'

I agreed, but I also knew that he was wrong. Dylan was better because what was a couple of broken dishes compared to waking up one day and finding out that your youngest son has killed another girl. That was just it. Dylan was the normal son and she expected more from him. Which is why it hurt so much when he chose to act out.

'You are in the hotel now. So you did find Dylan? Or did you choose to leave Norman alone?" He asked glancing at the clock behind me.

I knew it was time to wind the meeting down so I kept it brief. 'I found him in the office of the hotel.'

Dylan, what the hell, care to explain what came over you? How do you expect me to trust you with Norman now. I asked staring at his back as he leaned on the counter his shoulders slumped.

You want to know what happened to me, Norma. He asked pacing franticaly in front of the front desk. You happened, he replied choking out a sob.

I blinked back my own tears not used to seeing him in such a state.

Oh God, I slept with you. He cried out his hands balled into fists on top of his head.

I hugged him. His hands went around my shoulders crushing me against him. He didn't push me away so that was a good a sign as any. I whispered in his ear that I was leaving and things were only get better for us from here.

'Leaving is not a solution its a temporary band-aid.' He got up and walked in front of his desk leaning against it. 'I'd like to see you again this week. So we can begin to make more strides towards rehabilitating you.'

I sighed, my heart feeling heavier than when I walked in. 'Alright.'

He walked over and grabbed my coat. 'I'll call you once I've had a chance to look over everything with a date and time.'

I nodded grabbing my coat from his waiting arms. Stepping out of his office and into the open air.

A knock came at the door. 'Norma, forget something.'

'Hi, I'm Dylan Massett.'


	7. Shock

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 25 December 2, 2015 - Norma Bates w/Dylan Massatt_

'Hello Dylan. I'm Dr. Finnigan. I'm actually closing, but you can call my office to set up an appointment if you'd like.' He said attempting to close the door.

'Don't even think about it,' I said pushing past the older gentlemen with relative ease. The waiting room looked like any other doctor's office I had ever been in. But I found it odd that there was no receptionist sitting at the front desk. I briefly wondered if that meant she had been seeing him alone. I looked back at the doctor and wondered if she was sleeping with him. I pushed the thought from my head. 'I saw her leave. I know Norma's been seeing you.'

'Then you know as her doctor that she is protected under confidentiality. I can't tell you what our conversations are about. How did you find out about this anyway?

I shrugged as if I was being chastised by my father. Not sure what brought these feelings on. 'I found the card when I was snooping through her things. I'm watching the house while she's gone.'

'Why not ask her about it? Why come to me?' The doctor asked puzzled.

'Because there are some things you need to know If Norma is ever to receive help. The help she desperately needs. She has to tell you everything and knowing Norma she's leaving a big peace of the puzzle out.'

'I'm afraid to tell you this, but that's not how therapy works. If Norma is going to trust me then she has to reveal to me whatever she wants me to know on her own time. She can't be ambushed in our sessions by information that she didn't give me.' He said finally closing the door.

'Well, at least if I told you the truth than you'd know when she was lying.' I begged ringing my hands.

'What would the point of that be. I'm here to help her not turn into her enemy." Dr. Finnigan replied placing his hands in his pockets. 'What do you think she's not telling me?'

'For Gods sake man she's -' He stopped and ran his hands through his hair.

'I tell you what.' Dr. Finnigan said looking down at his watch. 'I have some time why don't you talk to me about whatever's on your mind. If thats Norma thats okay. If that's not Norma that's okay too.'

He looked around the well decorated office. 'I don't have any money.'

The doctor shrugs. 'This one is on the house. Let's just see what happens.'

'Okay.' I nodded.

'You can wait for me in my house.' He said pointing to a small office behind me. 'I just have a few calls to make.'

I walked towards the office and then hesistated.

'Its okay. I'm just calling my wife and letting her know that I will be late for dinner.'

I nodded deciding to trust him. I went into the office, but kept the door open for good measure. I couldn't hear the whole conversation, but I did hear him utter the name Anna and figured that he had been truthful. I walked to the bookshelves and perused some of the names on the shelf. They were all psychcology books. I looked back through the door to see that he was still on the phone and the conversation looked pretty heated from his side of things. I went to the otherside of the room and looked at his Degrees and certificates that were hanging just above what looked to be a refreshments table. He briefly wondered if he should close the door and see if he could find Norma's file and get a better picture of what's going on.

'I apologize for that. Go ahead and have a seat.' The doctor offered pointing to two chairs facing his desk.

I did as told.

'Before we start i'm not going to make any promises that any information that you give me today will somehow make there way back to Norma. In fact they will stay between me and you.'

'But this isn't about me. Its about you having as much information as possible to help Norma.'

'Thats where we differ.' The doc said pulling out a pad. 'I actually think this is about you. You came an awful way I'm assuring just to talk about your mother. You obviously care a great deal.'

'Of course. I have a little brother that she is affecting with her craziness.' I said my nails digging into the arm of the chair.

'Whats your brother's name?' He asks pulling a pen out of the top drawer.

'Norman, but she probably already told you that. So what kind of game are you playing with me?' I said my foot tapping the ground furiously.

'She did, but you said yourself that she lies or admits things. I was merely trying to figure out if that was one of them.' He replied scribbling something down on his pad. 'Oh, I didn't ask. Is it alright if I jot a few things down?'

'I dont care isn't that what you type of docs do.' I shrugged casually looking over the picture of him and his wife on his desk.

'Yeah, it is.' He put the pen down. 'Why don't you tell me what you want me to know? We can start anywhere, the beginning, middle, the end.'

My mind immediately flashed to an image of me holding her up against the bathroom wall as she moaned into my ear. I cleared my throat. That would be a terrible place to start.

I went to her house one day. She had given me a spare key for emergencies so I just let myself in. I'm not even sure what I even wanted. I called her name and Norman's and no one answered. It was still pretty early so I just figured that she was still in bed. I took the stairs two at a time and I went up to her room. The door was open and . . .

'And what?' The doc asked after a long pause.

'She -' I stopped. 'Is everything we say together confidential? Specifically from the police?'

'Yes, unless you admit to me you're going to go out and kill someone and in which case I'm duty bound to report any confessions.'

'What about crimes already committed? Nothing like murder or anything.'

The doc licked his lips. 'Kept in the strickest of confidences.'

I walked in on her and Norman sleeping in the same bed.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me intently. 'Although, knowing the boy's age it can be considered inappropriate, but hardly explains a visit to my office at 6pm.'

There clothes were strewn across the floor. Her panties were on the lamp shade beside the bed. They were practically cuddling. The sun seeping in from the slit in the curtains to land perfectly on their hands intertwined with each other I don't know how long it's been going on, but my mother is sleeping with my brother.

The doc looked down at his pad before continuing on. 'He's seventeen, correct?'

'Yes.' I replied looking at the doctor wearily.

'Are you saying that you think your mother forced him into doing it?'

'No probably not. He probably wanted it, but that doesn't matter. She's brainwashing him into thinking that kind of thing is okay. Like she's doing to me.'

He scratched the deep set wrinkles on his forehead. 'What is she doing to you Dylan?'

I got up and stood behind my chair clutching onto the back of it for dear life. 'She made me sleep with her too.' I replied unable to keep my voice from quivering.

'So she forced you.' The doc said lightly jotting some notes down on the pad.

'No.' I shook my head releasing the chair. 'Yes.'

'It's okay to not know.' The doc said soothingly.

'I can't believe I slept with her.' I said blinking back tears. 'And now all I can think about is her lips and her hips. The way her face looks when she's about to c . . . I don't know how this happened. My vision began to blur. 'I dont know how to stop these emotions.' I roughly wiped a stray tear with the back of my hand. 'No ones supposed to be this way with their mother. Its not right.'

The doctor nodded.

'The morning she left I completely destroyed the kitchen. I was angry at her, but more so at myself.'

'How come?'

'Because I let it happen. Even before I had confirmation I always knew there was something off about her and Normans relationship. I always tried to steer her into doing the right thing. She's slapped me and thrown me out of the house. She's stopped speaking to me. To find myself kissing her now.' I stood up and kicked the chair I was sitting in. 'I'm just hoping it was a bad dream.'

'She's staying in a hotel for the time being. You can come to terms with what happened to you without her being around. That should ease some of the burden.' The doctor replied. 'For you and your brother.'

I looked at him inquisitively and then it came to me all at once. 'It was your idea for her to go to the hotel.'

The doctor hesistated. 'It was. I hope it helps.'

'Thanks.' I looked towards the door ready to bolt at any second.

'Maybe we can set up an appointment to see each other again?" The doctor said pulling out a small calender pad.

I was already to the door. 'I'll think about it doc. Therapy is not really my thing.'

He reached down for his business card. 'At least take my card if you change your mind.'

I hesistated by the door not wanting to give him any encouragement. 'Sure.' I went back and grabbed the card and stuffed it in my pocket. I paused by the door and looked back. 'I'm not going to mention what I told you to Norma.'

'It's completely up to you.' The doc nodded with a light shrug.

I closed the door with a click behind me.


	8. Emotional Outbursts

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 26 December 4, 2015 - Norma Bates_

'You've got some nerve telling my son all my business.' I said barreling into his office at our appointed time. Throwing the card I had found at his chest.

The doctor picked it up slowly it had no writing on it except for his business information.

'I trusted you,' I said breaking into sobs as my voice broke. 'What did you say to him? Tell me! Tell me.'

He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. 'Calm yourself. You are my patient and I take that seriously. I didn't mention anything about our sessions with him. Your confidence in me is safe.'

I shrugged off his weak comfort. 'Come off it doctor. What do you expect me to believe that he just came in here and stared at you and left.'

The doctor pointed to the chair, but I refused. He took a seat instead. 'No, he talked. I think he had a lot to get off his chest'

I sat down with a pout. 'What did he say?'

'He's not my patient and although we aren't as of yet bound by confidentiality. You are and I dont think knowing what he said would make things any better at this point.'

I put my face in my hands. 'Oh my God that bad.'

The doctor measured his words. 'I dont think so.'

'Then you're lying because I know so.'

The doctor put in a fresh tape in the recording and pressed play. 'I'd love to hear about it.'

I settled back into the chair, my coat still on as the jury was still out on whether I believed the doctor or not. 'I met him at a restaurant. Well . . . Not really met, but I ran into him.'

I was standing outside of the Wood Oven Pizzeria trying to decide if I actually wanted Pizza. I've been practically living off the stuff since I've been at the hotel. When he came up behind me trying to enter muttering a soft excuse me. I called out his name Dylan.

He looked up seeing me for the first time. He rolled his eyes and turned back around heading back to his motorcycle.

Wait no. I said pulling on his arm. Don't go. Have lunch with me?

His arm relaxed a little as he said, fine.

He followed me into the restaurant. I was practically giddy from excitement.

The hostess came up to us and asked us how many people in our party.

I replied, two. Wiggling two fingers shyly.

She placed us at a small intimate table and told us that our waiter would be with us shortly. Handing us two menus. I purused it quickly before asking. How's Norman?

You would know better than I would. He's with Emma all the time, down at the hotel. At least he calls you. I only see him a few minutes at dinner time.

You cant let him control you. He's just taking advantage of the situation. You have to put your foot down with him. I wanted to continue, but stopped as the waiter approached.

Can I get you guys anything to drink? The waiter asked turning over the glasses in front of them and pouring them a glass of water.

The water's fine, I replied wanting the waiter gone so I can continue to question him about Norman.

I'll take a coke, Dylan responded studying the menu intently.

Do you guys need a few more minutes? The waiter asked putting down the pitcher and holding his order pad.

They both nodded yes and were left in blissful silence.

How does a medium meat lovers sound?

It sounds like I will be having a talk with him tonight when I speak to him.

Dylan threw the menu down on the table in frustration. Come on Norma just leave it alone. You're lucky he's even talking to you at all.

No, he's obviously taking advantage of your kindness and me as well since I'm not there. You cant just let teenagers tell you what to do.

Dylan took a deep breath steeling himself against his next words as the waiter returned with his coke.

Can we get a medium meat lover's pizza? Dylan asked not bothering to wait for her confirmation.

Got it said the waiter before disappearing into the kitchen.

See thats where me and you differ Norma because you can let a 17 almost 18 year old go a little wild. When they've spent majority of their rebellious years under the tight grip of their mother.

Tight grip, I mimiced incensed.

I wouldn't even call it a rebellion unless you count working into the wee hours at the motel with your girlfriend. Going wild. A responsibility I've been meaning to talk to you about as well. When you said that you were moving into a hotel for this little vacation of yours. Did that mean you stopped working at the motel altogether?

I thought It would be best if I stayed away completely during this trial. It never even occurred to me that it might be too much for Norman and Emma to handle. They always had things so figured out when it came to the business when I was around. That I didn't think twice about leaving them in charge. I looked into Dylans eyes as he waited expectantly for my response. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I had put so much on his shoulders. I will come by tomorrow night and work the night shift after Emma normally gets off.

Great, he said snidely looking up as a piping hot tray worked its way through the small crowd towards our table. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

I hated his snide looks as if he had managed to pull one over on me. Like he knew better than I did. I had good reasons for thinking he could handle it. And maybe he could if Dylan didn't allow him to spend every waking moment with Emma. Who was probably more distraction than helping hand.

She smiled through her teeth as the waiter laid the wooden plate of pizza on to the table.

Let me know if you need anything else.

I scooped a slice onto my plate and took a small nibble. Well I'm proud of you for looking after Norman and the motel.

He eyes me wearily. Thanks.

I just hope that you're looking after my home just as good. I mean when I left, you were already tearing up the kitchen.

I batted my lashes at him and took a big bite from my pizza. But he didn't take the bait.

I'm sorry about that, he replied his shoulders slumped as he picked up his third slice of pizza. I cleaned it all up and I'll make sure by the time you return that the place is better than when you left it.

No, just as I left it is fine. Nothing special.

He chuckled giving me a small smile. In that moment he was so handsome I couldn't help but think of the kiss we shared in the kitchen. And then it dawned on me why he did it. I wiped my hands on the napkin and asked him, Did you mess up the kitchen because we kissed there?

We didn't do anything in the kitchen.

I bit my lip thinking he was joking with me, but continued anyway with my taunting. You mean you didn't kiss me at my moment of weakness and completly blame me for it.

I'm not sure what I expected, but before I knew it he was blowing up at me.

You're never weak Norma. Everything you do is calculated even that night you fucked me in the shower. He stood up threw some cash on the table and stormed off. My face was red from embarrassment as everyone in the small quaint restaurant seemed to turn and look at me.

My waiter hurried over as I eased out of the booth.

I'm sorry about what happened between you and your boyfriend. Would you like me to box this for you? He replied somberly placing the check on the table.

I winced, No thank you I just need to go. I placed some more money on the table not even bothering with the exact amount. Keep the change. I replied walking to the door. I just hope no one was in that restaurant that I knew.

'Why did you feel the need to provoke him in that way?' The doctor asked feeling the ebb in the story.

'Because he never gives me credit for anything. I never claimed to be a perfect mother. But when I'm good I'm great and for once I'd like him to see me and all that I do. For once would it kill him to just see me.' My heart was breaking. Sadness was creeping in on me like a wet blanket. Threatning to choke me as I struggled to breath. I clutched at my chest as it began to hurt and I tried to catch my breath. He thinks . . . that I live to hurt him. . . I'm not that bad. I began to wheeze. 'I'm not that bad.'

'Okay Norma, I need you to take deep breaths and let it out slowly.' The doctor said coming around the table and kneeling beside her chair. He placed his hands on top of hers. 'You have nothing to worry about. You're safe.'

'I'm not that bad.' I choked out.

'I know that.' The doctor said patiently. 'Breath.'

The pain in my chest began to slowly subside. 'He doesn't know that.'

'He will.' The doctor got up and poured me a cup of water.

As my breath evened out and turned into hiccups.

'Why don't we work on soultions. What's your goal here?'

'To have a better relationship with both my sons. A more motherly relationship and not the other way," I said trailing off as I took a long gulp of water. The hiccups were quickly becoming annoying.

'How can you achieve that goal?'

'If I knew that I wouldn't be here.'

The doctor smiled lightly. 'Okay, let's go back to your lunch. Where did things go wrong?'

I snorted. 'Everything was wrong from the very beginning.'

He shook his head. 'I dont see it that way. I heard about a mother and son having a very atypical conversation about a difference of opinions on parenting styles. Sounds normal to me.'

I looked away. I guess not. Fatigue had settled in and all I wanted was a rest.

'You're supposed to be working the night shift at the hotel, correct?' The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

'Uh, yes.'

'Why dont you take some baby steps with your family. Have dinner together. Don't bring up any uncomfortable topics or your subsequent liasons with either of them.'

'Build our relationships back.'

'Exactly.' He responded turning off the recording.


	9. Action

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 27 December 9, 2015 - Norma Bates

'None of this is working,' I said barreling into the doctors office as soon as he opened the door.

'Can you be more specific?' He frowned the closing the door behind me.

'There not any closer to forgiving me than they were when I first started. And on top of all that I'm not there mother anymore I'm their posession,' I said flopping down into the chair.

'Why do you think that is?' He said coming around to the desk and fiddling with the recording.

I rubbed at my aching temples my headache kicking up a notch as I closed my eyes. 'Do you want the right answer or do you want my answer?'

He sucked his teeth. 'There's only one answer. Why don't you walk me through what's been going on with you guys and will find it together.'

I opened my eyes to stare into his piercing blue gaze.

'The dinners were alright in the beginning. Dare I say I was actually hopeful. Did it a few times with the boys before my shift at the motel. That is until I decided to be late.'

I received a call from Norman while I was in the shower getting ready. I flew out of the bathroom in enough time to get the voicemail. He said he would be missing dinner because he would be eating with Emma's father. He was being introduced to him for the first time.

'A milestone in a young man's life.'

'I guess,' I shrugged knowing that it meant something completely different to me.

I decided to go anyway figuring that it would just be me and Dylan. I got as far as up the street before I noticed a guy from a class I used to take. He was walking across the crosswalk with a few other faces that I recognized. I yelled hi out of the window like a crazy person, but he took it good naturedly. He came up to the window and said that he was throwing an end of the semester party and I should stop by. The light had changed and the cars behind us were already starting to honk. I felt like I had no real time to think about it.

Just say yes. Jake smiled with this deepset dimple on his right cheek. He threw up his hands to cross the street and stop the car pulled up next to mine. It's down the street. You cant miss it. He called back.

I nodded and kept going. But then I thought what the heck. I'm supposed to be moving on what better way to do that than to have fun with some cute hot college guy. I circled back and true enough there it was a traditional cape cod style home with a large banner out in front. I parked at the end of the block doubting whether I should go in or just turn around. Flexing my fingers on the steering wheel as I watched the young kids go in and out. Feeling older by the second. I just threw caution to the wind and cut the engine off. I texted Dylan that I was going to a party, but that I promised to leave in time for my shift to start at the motel. I thought it was perfect. I'd have an excuse to cut out early if things started to get weird or I started to feel too old. I shoved off my coat and checked my make up in the rearview mirror.

It was cold out but when he opened the door. I was as cool as a cucumber. Jake insisted on showing me around the place. There wasn't a spot that wasnt covered with lanky college bodies either making out or drinking heavily. He handed me this drink from a keg. I took one sip and almost tossed my cookies on the floor. Instead I just held on to it playing along. I lost him in the crowd at one point and chatted with a girl who used to be in my study group. Caught up with how she was doing in her classes. Until he came back around and asked me to dance. I twirled around the dance for a bit, giggling and laughing with no clue as to what music was playing.

'Do you like him?' The doctor asked interrupting her retelling.

'Goodness no. I mean yeah there was some flirting back and forth, but it was just playful nothing serious. But I get it, I can't as so much as breath on a younger guy because I must want to fuck them,' I said my blood boiling.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that.'

'Yeah I flirted it was good to feel desired, but no I don't want to fall into bed with some random guy I've only had a few conversations with. Something I had to explain to Dylan at nauseum.'

'Dylan was there?'

'Yes, It's a college party he sometimes supplies some people there. I don't know why that didn't occur to me.'

'You're allowed to live your life seperate from your children.'

I was slow dancing with Jake and Dylan stormed up and grabbed me by the elbow pulling me way from him.

What the hell are you doing here?

Jake shoved him hard and pulled me behind him. Get your own girl, dude.

That is my girl. He screamed as the DJ switched from a slow song to a more fast pace beat.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her. 'Is that really what he said or is that what you wished he had said?'

I bit my lip. 'I dont know actually. It was kind of hard to hear at that point.'

When it looked like they were about to come to blows I wedged my body in between theres.

I'll go with you.

What? He asked looking at me as if he wasn't expecting that.

I'll go with you. Let's go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I looked back and waved goodbye and Jake just had his hands in the air and looked kind of confused. The cold December air hit me in the face briskly as I remembered that I had left my coat in the car. Too afraid that I would appear uncool if I had it on. I pulled my hand from his grasp and wrapped them around my cold bare arms. Why are you here?

I could ask you the same thing, Norma, he said glaring at me. I have business here. Why are you here?

I decided to walk ahead of him to my car already pulling my keys out of the purse hanging on my shoulders.

You're out here acting like a teenager. You're supposed to be at home.

At home. Where Norman barely speaks to me unless its about Emma. At home. Where you monitor my every move waiting for me to hurt you again.

He opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it quickly.

I fumbled with my keys as I unlocked the car door. I told you that I was going to make it back in time for my shift. What times is it now?

That's not the point. He said not bothering to look at his watch. But if it was you'd still be wrong because you didnt send me anything.

I didn't tell you I was coming to this party. I said my voice on edge.

I'd think I'd remember something like that because I'd be emphatically telling you that it was a bad idea. He said in misbelief. Especially if your sole purpose is to allow some drunken frat boy to feel up on you.

We were dancing.

I know your stuck in the dark ages, but that is what they call it in this day and age. He raised his fingers up making air quotes. Dancing.

No Dylan I'm not stupid it was just dancing and even if it wasn't you dont get a say.

I dont get a say. Does Norman get a say?

I paused not sure how to answer that. I didn't want him to know. I definitely didn't want him thinking he could tell me who I could and couldn't dance with. But I was also worried even though he appeared to have moved on. Would there be a part of him that would get jealous if he knew. It didn't excite me to find out though. So I said no.

Right. I should have known. Let's go home and tell Norman that mommy dearest was at a frat house getting her itch scratched by some random stranger. He said walking back to his bike.

I was furious running after him and leaving my car door wide open. You're not telling him anything because I haven't done anything.

Only because I stopped you.

Dylan, I said already sensing myself begin to shake. I just wanted to have fun. Why cant you just let me have fun without always thinking i'm doing something wrong.

He sat on his bike and inserted his keys. Because this is what you do Norma. I get used to you being around and being there and just like now you disappear without so much as a word off to your next mistake.

Norman called me and told me that he didn't want to have dinner.

So I don't matter. He shrugged pulling on his helmet.

No, thats not what I'm saying. I sent you a text message. I'm sorry I disappointed you . . . Again. I walked back to the car my teeth practically chattering. I just knew I was going to come down with something. I followed Dylan back to the motel. Of course he had to get there before me. I followed him up our lengthy stairs afraid of what he he might say to Norman.

Just start your shift Norma. I'm sure Emma would love to go home.

She can wait a little while longer. At least until you tell me what you're going to say.

I'm not going to say anything. He replied pulling out the spare key I gave him.

Why don't I believe you then?

He didn't respond walking into the foyer to be confronted by Norman.

What's going on?

Nothing to worry about Norman why don't you go on up to bed. I have taken care of everything.

I looked over into the living room to see Emma getting up from the couch. I was beginning to think she didn't have a home to go to.

But of course I'm worried, where were you mother? Norman asked me

My mouth got dry and suddenly I felt the eyes of everyone in the house on me. I moved my mouth, but nothing was coming out.

I said I handled it. Dylan piped in more forecefully.

I looked down at my hands as I fidgeted with the buttons on my coat. Struggling to get them off when it had been easy only moments before.

There's obviously something wrong and I want to know what it is. Norman said not at all frightened by his bravdo.

I think I'm going to go, Emma said pulling her jacket from the coat stand as she pulled her oxygen tank behind her.

Please do. Dylan barked.

You don't have to talk to her that way, Norman said raising his voice.

Its alright Norman, really. I'll call you.

I moved out of the way and let her out of the door, but I could feel my anxiety returning. The tightness in my chest becoming an all too familiar feeling as my breath came out in rapid bursts.

You think you run this house, Dylan, but it isn't true. If it concerns Mother it concerns me to. Now where was she? You have to tell me?

My eyes began to tear up as I stared at the floor clutching at my chest. 'Neither of you have the right to be this way. Neither of you.'

I ran up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I slid down and sat on the other side of it. Listening to them continue to argue as I let my pain seep into the floor.

This is all your fault, Dylan! She was missing and you didn't tell me.

She called me and told me where she was. I just got it because my phone was dead. I've just been a little off lately. It was an innocent mistake, but she's fine." He said rubbing his hands through his hair.

She's not fine! You've gone and upset mother now.

Me, you were the one giving her the third degree.

Only out of concern and she would have answered me had you not intervened the way you always do.

I couldn't take anymore. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down on them. Get ahold of yourselves. Just stop it.

'I'm sorry Norma, but we have to adjorn this until we meet again on Friday.'

'Oh,' I said looking down at my watch. 'Right.'


	10. Maintenance

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 28 December 11, 2015 - Norma Bates_

'Where did we leave off last time?' The doc said sipping from a cup of coffee.

'I was telling you what happened after the confrontation between me, Norman and Dylan.'

'Right,' He said nodding emphatically as he put the cup down. His desk was filled to the brim with books. He moved some aside and placed some on the floor. 'My apologies for the mess, just some early winter cleaning.'

'No problem,' I said using the time to collect my thoughts as I stared out of the window behind him. It was getting darker earlier now.

'I actually have a few things that might help, but why don't you continue, first."

I went back into my room and draped myself in my blanket. The chill still hadn't left my bones yet. I was well aware that I was supposed to be manning the desk at the motel by now. But I was giving myself a pep talk. Trying to convince myself to leave the room and venture down the stairs. Where I would be forced to see either of them again. I sat on the chaise at the end of my bed and heard a knock at the door.

Come in, I croaked my throat had already started to sound a little scratchy.

I was genuinely surprised that it was Dylan and not Norman.

I put up the closed sign in the window at the front desk. I thought you could use some time to rest.

Thanks. I appreciate that. I think i'm going to go back to the hotel. I'm getting pretty tired.

Actually, he began pulling a bowl from behind his back. I thought you could stay. I made chicken noddle soup. You sounded pretty bad back there like you could use some TLC.

That was just anger. I said stubbornly, but my body had other plans as a cough ripped through me.

He sat beside me still holding on to the bowl in one hand. I owe you an apology. He said leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. You were telling me the truth the error is completely mine.

I looked at him oddly wondering if this was some sort of weird trick. Well I appreciate you saying that.

He nodded.

Just so you know I had no intentions of sleeping with that guy. Heck it hadn't even crossed my mind to kiss him. I dont want to kiss anyone after . . . I trailed off not wanting to finish.

'What did you want to say?'

'The truth. I haven't had any thoughts of any other man since we had sex. If I kiss anyone I want it to be him.'

Dr. Finnigan frowned. 'Honestly, Norma I'm not happy to hear that. I thought we had made better progress.'

'But we have.' I said sitting up in the chair.

I teased him about the food.

So you made chicken noodle soup.

He laughed. I warmed up some chicken noodle soup let me just say that. But i did add something a little extra to it.

I blushed. I want to try it.

He spooned a little onto the spoon and blew on it. It looked like it was chedder cheese perfectly melted. He fed it to me and I chewed thoughtfully. That's pretty good. I've never had it that way before.

He laughed this time it reached his eyes. Well I picked up a few things.

I must have had a little cheese on the corner of my mouth because he got it off with his thumb. My heart must have jumped in my throat when he brought it to his lips and licked it off. He must've had the same thoughts I had because he leaned over and hovered just above my lips. My heart started to pound in my chest, but ultimately I pulled away.

I could stand to get out of this room. Maybe we could watch a movie downstairs.

I'm not watching one of those old movies, Norma. He groaned inwardly.

Thats okay. We can watch something you like. I said standing up the afghan blanket still over my shoulders.

Really?

Yeah sure why not.

'I dont even think I would have said yes weeks ago. I probably would have whined and pushed and stubbornly gotten my way, but it wouldn't have gotten me any closer to Dylan. I actually have you to thank for that.'

He smiled politely. 'Glad to help.'

So we got to the top of the stairs and I remembered Norman.

So do you think that Norman would like to watch?

I kept it light but the question was more out of concern than any genuine need to spend time with my boys. I mean yes that's my end goal and that's what I want. But in that moment that wasn't what I was going to get. I was just all out of fight.

No, he said that he had some things to tighten up at the motel then he was going to go to bed. He's probably up there already.

I looked back towards his room and frowned. A part of me wanted to check. To see if he was alright, but I didn't want to wake him. I didn't want him to think that I was sneaking in there for nefarious reason. So I just followed Dylan into the living room. I let him put on a movie and I managed to stay awake through the whole thing as I sat on the edge of my seat. It was actually pretty interesting for an action movie.

He surprised me by putting on another movie this time one that was more my speed than his. Some Like It Hot by Clark Gable. We didn't finish it because we both were sleep half way through it. My head was resting on Dylan's shoulder. It was Norman who woke us. I was groggy and remembered looking at the screen to see that the credits were rolling.

Mother, you should go to sleep upstairs. You know the couch isn't good for your back.

Yeah, I said running my hand over my face trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed my afghan and mumbled a quick goodnight to Dylan.

Goodnight Norma he said before getting up himself and retiring to the extra bedroom.

Norman followed me all the way too my room. It felt like our old routine. I didn't think much of it but this time was different. He seemed a little tense. He had obviously just woken up himself. He was in his pj's and his hair was tousled. I began to wonder if he had; had a nightmare.

Is everything alright? Did you have a nightmare? I asked throwing the afghan on my bed. I sat on the chaise and pulled off my shoes.

Yes, he replied kneeling at my feet to help me pull off my socks.

'You were with someone and you weren't happy. He was using you and not treating you the way he deserved.'

I brushed his hair lightly off of his forehead. 'Who was it baby?'

'I don't know I couldn't see his face?'

'It was a dream. I dont have a husband least on a boyfriend to speak of," I said taking the socks from him and tossing them in the laundry basket I kept tucked away in my room.

'I dont want you to miss understand. I still love Emma.' Norma reiterated.

'I didn't think otherwise.'

'I want you to be happy, but will you be careful.'

I walked up to him and put my hands on either side of his face. 'Of course I will, but no one can replace you in my heart.'

He pulled my hands away from his face and left me alone in my room.

'I told myself that there would come a day where I would be able to tell him about what happened between me and Dylan. But I really don't believe that I will.'

'Why would you want to? I mean what do you think that would solve?'

'Clearing the air between us. Letting go of all of the lies. Maybe it would even make his bond with his brother stronger.'

Dr. Finnigan folded his hands on his desk. 'Do you really want them bonding over the fact that they both slept with their mother?'

I frowned. 'Well when you put it like that, no.

'You're harder on yourself than you need to be. It seems like Dylan was the one in the wrong here and he apologized for it. You both had a moment of weakness, but you put a stop to it before it got out of hand. And you were able to share a motherly moment with him and do something he likes.'

'And Norman's dream?'

'He's realizing what life is like romantically without you in it. He's still coming to terms with that. The dream is his fear manifesting itself. That you will be alone and won't be able to find anyone. Sounds like concern to me.'

I shook my head no.

'Norma applaud yourself. This is what getting better feels like.'

I smiled and looked down at my watch. 'Maybe I'll buy myself something to celebrate.'

'I dont see why not.'

'I saw a leather jacket in the window of a store.' I said raising an eyebrow at him. 'It's not my style, but why not try something new.'

'I agree, Norma, but you know whats even better go back home check out of the hotel. I think you're ready.'

I smiled faintly because I knew I wasn't. I was lying to my doctor. That had to be a bad sign.


	11. Relapse

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 29 December 16, 2015 - Norma Bates_

I knocked on the door of his office roughly. 'Please Dr. Finnigan. You've got to let me in.'

'Ma'am you have to have an appointment.' A pretty brunette came from around the desk and pleaded with me.

'I do. A standing appointment and I'm earlier than he thought. But I need to talk to him. I cant come back later.' I pleaded blinking back tears I swallowed the knot forming in my throat.

'Alright, but he's in there with a patient. Allow me to at least call him.' The receptionist said leading me back to the couch.

Just as I sat down the door opened. I stood up at attention.

'Thanks and I'll see you next time."

He shook his hands with a portly asian woman and then waved me in. I stared at the book case trying unsucessfully to control my breathing. The books that were all over his desk last week had found their new home on the bookshelf. I suddenly felt bad about interrupting his session.

'It's alright. Ms. Mazano. I'll take it from here. Can you just reschedule Mrs. Zenni?"

"Right away, Dr. Finnigan."

The doctor closed the door.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"It's alright. Mrs. Zenni heard the commotion and figured that it must be important so she agreed to shorten her appointment."

"I'm sorry. I mean I'll make it up to her somehow if I need too." I said wiping the sweat from my brow.

'It's not necessary. I'll take care of Mrs. Zenni. You just have a seat, you look tired Norma.'

'I am tired. I'm really tired," I said clutching my purse to my chest.

'Did something change between the last time I saw you that you need to talk about?'

'I lied.'

'You lied.'

I began to rock back and forth. 'In our last meeting.'

'What did you lie about?' He said searching his desk for a recorder.

'Just listen,' I screamed throwing my purse on the floor. He closed the desk drawer slowly and gave me his undivided attention.

'Norma, whatever this is will get through it together. There's no need to be scared of me or what I might say. I'm the one person in the world you can tell your deep darkest secrets too and I'll still be with you tomorrow.' The doctor said in a flat voice.

'But that's just it I didn't want you to think that I screwed up. So I told you that nothing happened between me and Dylan when that's just not true. I relapsed. I had a major relapse. And I'm still relapsing. I'm not better. I'm worse. I'm not better.' I shrieked out wringing my hands to the point I was squeezing my fingers turning them red.

'This is what we're going to do. We're going to take a deep breath.'

He took a deep breath and waited for me to do the same.

'Then we're going to let those nasty lies that are hurting us out into the air. It doesn't matter who they land on. I'm a big boy I can handle anything that you throw at me.' He said making a pushing motion with his hands away from his body.

'We didn't just watch a movie. Me and Dylan.' I said shielding my eyes against the sun drifting in throught the window.

'Thats fine.' He said shrugging lightly. 'What did you do?'

We were watching 300: Rise of the Empire. At first I was genuinely trying to give it a chance. But I drew the line when I saw the female character in a compromising position with the male character.

'Compromising?'

'They were having S.E.X on screen. I mean whatever happened to the good old days of Rome, Open City where they left things up to the imagination.'

The docotor looked at her puzzled. 'I have to say. I didn't think something like that would bother you.'

'Well it did and I said as much.'

I cleared my throat. It doesn't make sense why would they sleep together.

It's a power struggle. Sex isn't always about love sometimes it can be about power. Dylan said trying to explain.

I shielded my eyes. Well it doesn't look fun.

I dont think its supposed to be. Its passionate. It's hate sex. He said looking over at Norma. Come on don't be such a prude.

Don't call me that just because I have morals that I obviously didn't teach you to have. I said raising my voice.

First of all you're going to want to take it down a notch before Norman comes down here. Beside's if it scares you that much you could've just said something and I would have fast forward through it. You don't have to insult me. He said rubbing the back of his neck before reaching for the remote on the table.

I'll do it myself. Norman would never put something so smutty on the tv. I said reaching down for the remote the same time as him.

He snatched the remote away first. You're only saying this because you're sexually frustrated. Which I would have taken care of upstairs if you had've let me.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room like a vaccum. I was so shocked at his words I was beginning to wonder if he said them in the first place. I pushed my thighs together and backed away from him bumping into the wall. I could feel the wetness between my legs building. As my hands pressed against the wall as if it would just open up and swallow me whole.

He paused the movie and walked towards me. His hands going around my waist. He whispered against my lips, You just need to feel better. He took the tip of his tongue and moved it in between my lips. Claiming my lips as his own. He tasted a bit like beer, but it didn't matter I wanted to devour him right then and there. His hand moved down to my thigh, lifting the skirt of my dress. My legs parted an anticipation as I moaned softly into his lips.

I couldn't have said no if I tried because I didn't want to. I wanted it more than anything. I wanted his stolen kisses, his touch. My bud was practically swollen and aching for his calloused fingers. He massaged the slick wet heat of my nub between my panties. I blushed embarrassed by how wet I already was. He pulled back and kissed my cheek softly. He teased me at first his touch so soft I was leaning into his fingers. He lifted me up by my waist and moved me over to the couch. My skin tingled with desire as he laid on top of me.

Norma sex can be fun and about power. He said his voice husky and filled with desire. An almost inaudible gasp escaped my lips as he flipped me on top of him. So that I was sitting on top of his crotch, his feet planted firmly on the ground. His erection pressing painfully against his jeans. His powerful fingers kneaded into my waist as he licked his thumb and flicked my panties to the side. Brushing his thumb over my nub as he flicked it back and forth. I clutched his shoulders hard as I gritt my teeth and held back the moans that were threatening to crawl there way out of my throat. He pulled back his hand and I groaned.

Dylan.

Ssshhh. He said taking his hand from my waist to wrap it around the nape of my neck and bring me to his lips. Giving me a deep kiss that left me breathless. Smearing my lipstick. He released me licking his lips and slowly moved my hips until they were grinding against him. His head fell back on the couch as a growl escaped his lips. I bucked into the pressure as I ran my tongue along his adam's apple. Tugging lightly at his bottom lip. I gave a choked moan, pressing against him.

Norma. He said opening his eyes and staring into mine. His voice dark and needy. I want to go further, but . . .

Dylan.

Mom just tell me if you want this?

And then at that moment all I could think about whasthe first time he called me mom in the bathroom. That look of pain and hurt in his expression. The confusion of it all. And I didn't want to see that on his face again. I didn't want to be the cause of that. So I stood up and I ran up the stairs. I don't even think I said anything. I sniffled wiping away the tear that rolled past my nose.

The doctor took a deep breath and handed me a kleenex. He touched his folded hands to his chin and looked away in thought. 'Norman coming in to wake you was that a lie as well?'

'Yes and no.'

I got up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. A knock came at the door and I thought it was Dylan. I made no move to open it instead I screamed Dylan just go away. You can't come in. I kicked myself for not locking it.

Mother, I heard yelling are you alright?

I'm sorry I woke you, I said rubbing my arms. We were just arguing over a movie.

You and Dylan were watching a movie together?

Yeah it was my idea. A very bad idea. It won't happen again.

I'm sorry that it didn't go well. I know how difficult Dylan can be, mother.

No, don't. I said smoothing out the collar of his Pj's. I'm the one whose sorry for waking you and making such a fuss.

But you didn't I was already woke. I had a bad dream.

'So the dream that Norman had was real?'

I dabbed at my eyes lightly with the tissue. 'Yes.'

'Let me ask you what do you think all this means? The events with Dylan.'

I think I should have said yes. I think that he wants me. He actually want's me. I'm just being overly cautious.'

Dr. Finnigan nodded. 'I think it's time that I told you what Dylan said when he came to visit me.'

'Okay,' I said holding the tissue tightly in my fist.

'He was angry. I think he was worried about being viewed as a hypocrite for telling you not to sleep with Norman and then turning around and doing it himself.'

'That make's sense.' I nodded beginning to rip the tissue in my hand to tiny pieces.

'He seemed confused about why he slept with you. In my expert opinion he regrets it. He said thank you when he realized on his own that I was the reason you were staying at a hotel in the first place.' Dr. Finnigan said sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.

'In the beginning, Maybe, but he's changed his mind.'

The doctor rubbed his bottom lip in thought. 'He stopped in the middle of your . . . Foreplay to ask you if you wanted to proceed with things. It sounds to me that he was only doing it because he thought it was something you needed. And just like Norman he wants to make you happy.'

'But it was his idea. Not mine. I didn't ask for that. I didn't give him any signals to say I wanted that.'

'And you didn't have to. It's a learned behavior when mommies sad. Make her happy,' he said flexing his fingers exaggeratingly.

My shoulders slumped as I seemed to physically deflate under the weight of his words. I knew I had relapsed, but I thought it was because we both wanted what is obviously forbidden. Not because I coercied him into a difficult situation again.

'Let's pretend for a minute that these aren't your sons, but two guy's your dating?' He bagan deciding to take another approach. 'You're attracted to Dylan, but you're still in love with Norman. Dylan is just the consolation prize that came along after.'

I shook my head vehemently. 'You're wrong.'

'He's the rebound guy.'

'I don't appreciate what you're implying. Of course I love him.' I insisted.

'You're going to have to do better than that Norma. Of course you love him as his mother. But do you know anything else about him to develop feelings beyond the superficial.'

'I dont need your judgement. You're supposed to be helping me.' I said looking down at the floor in front of me that was now splattered with white flakes like confetti.

'He's just your band-aid and I'm helping you understand your motives. So you can stop.'

The phone rand causing them both to jump. He looked at the time behind me. 'I'm sorry, I have to take this.'

I waited patiently for him to get off the phone.

'Thank you Ms. Mazana. I understand.'

He hung up the phone and looked at me expectantly. 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this session. I have another patient waiting and I cant push this appointment back or it will completely throw of the rest of the day.'

'That's fine,' I said standing up and gathering my things.

'Come back Friday, I will help you.'


	12. Relapse 2

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest.** Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 30 December 18, 2015 - Norma Bates_

Dr. Finnigan opened the door of his office. 'Nice to see you at your regular time.'

I blushed. 'Again, I'm sorry about that.'

He moved to the side and showed me in. 'It's good actually. I think we've come along way considering when we first started you wouldn't even take your coat off.'

I looked down at my coat. 'Right, well it gets warm in here.' I said taking off my coat and handing it to him to hang on the coat rack.

'I'm more prepared this time than I was the last time. So the recording is already on. Have a seat.'

I did as I was told and noticed the recorder sitting on the desk by the office lamp. It's usual place when they did these meetings. I preferred to pretend like it wasn't there at all.

'During the last meeting you said you had relapsed, but you also said that you keep relapsing. What did you mean by that?' He said going over to the refreshments table. 'Coffee?'

'No thank you.'

He turned off the coffee machine before returning to his chair.

I woke up this morning and came downstairs to find Dylan gone. Norman was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, it smelled like bacon and eggs.

Where's Dylan?

Goodmorning, mother. Dylan went home?

I looked towards the front door and frowned. Well, did he say anything?

Just that he had some things at home that he'd been neglecting. Norman said pulling out another slice of bacon from the package.

Did he say when he would be back? I asked my anxiety level rising.

No and I didn't ask. Should I have?

I pulled out a chair at the table and covered my face with my hands. No of course not. You're not your brother's keeper. Then I looked up. Norman was actually in the kitchen cooking and there was no sign of Emma anywhere. 'How's Emma doing?'

Fine.

Is she in the office right now? I asked staring at the tense muscles in his shoulders.

I can't be sure. I haven't been down to check. He cut the stove off and started making our plates.

My eyebrows furrowed as I fidgeted with the white lace place mat in front of me. Well I'm sure she is. Emma is nothing but dependable.

Norman snorted. If you say so mother. He brought over a piping hot plate and slammed it down in front of me. He did the same to his plate rattling the silverware on the table.

Norman, is there something you want to talk about?

No, why do you always think there's something wrong, mother? He replied stabbing his eggs with his fork.

Alright, I said not really in the mood to hear anything about Emma good or bad. My thoughts were going back to that night and what might Dylan be feeling right now.

We're not going to the winter formal together? Norman said cutting into my thoughts.

I looked up from my own plate. Oh, when is the Winter formal?

It's tonight. I bite my tongue upset that this was the first time that I was actually hearing about this. But then I decided to give him a pass considering that I hadn't really been around lately and that was mostly for his own good. So I made the decision that I would try to make up for that by being a better listener. Well, there's still time maybe she will change her mind.

Sometimes I think she just doesn't understand me.

I smiled gently and stood up to give him a hug. No one will understand you better than your mother. For everyone else just tell them how you feel. I pulled away wanting to go back to my food when he grab my hand and pulls me back to him.

I think its too late for that. We've broken up.

I frowned and squeezed his hand gingerly. I'm sorry Norman, really. Don't you waste one tear on that girl she wasn't good enough for you anyway.

I should have listened to you earlier when you tried to warn me about her. I was stupid and selfish.

I smacked my lips and moved to rub his shoulders. I was too harsh. You deserve to be with whoever you want and sometime's it doesn't work out.

Mother, it all makes sense to me now. The reason we dont belong together is because I belong with you.

Norman, I muttered shaking my head.

He reached up and grabbed my hand in his, turning to look up at my face. You taught me that when I'm wrong I should apologize. So I want to say I'm sorry. He stood up grabbing the bottom of my cardigan sweater and pulled me to him.

He kisses me and our lips locked. I'm scared that all is not what it seems. That this is the kiss before he changes his mind, before I change my mind. That this is nothing more than a goodbye kiss. But as he continues to kiss me I start to relax. His nervous hands fall on my hips. All I could think was that this was everything that I had ever wished for. How many times had I lied awake in bed wondering if he would ever realize how much he loved me and come back to me the way we were before.

His fingers brushed my thighs where my dress stopped. He pulled it up slowly and I shuddered as thoughts of Dylan doing the exact same thing invaded my thoughts. I pushed Norman away and stepped back. Touching my lips.

You're so much prettier than her, mother. How could I have ever ignored that?

He undressed me with his eyes as he circled around me. Moving my hair away from my neck as he kissed me softly down my left side.

I remembered what you said, Doctor, about me still being in love with Norman. This is what I wanted so I didn't need to be worried about Dylan. Or feel like I was betraying him somehow. I threw caution to the wind and with it all my doubts as I rubbed against the growing bulge in Norman's pants.

He pushed me towards the table and I knocked all the food to the ground. The length of my dress now bunching around my waist as he pulled down my tights and my panties fell to my ankles. I could hear him behind me fumbling with his belt and eventually the zipper. His soft limber fingers massaging my bottom. I thought of Dylan and how his thick rough fingers sent a shiver down my spine. While Norman's felt strangely out of place.

His fullness knocked around my lips, but he couldn't find the opening. I was growing frustrated by the minute. Instead I reached between my legs and grasped his member. Here let me help. Placing it at my entrance. I let go and he slowly sinks down inside of me. It felt like I had left my body and I was watching myself. I couldn't feel anything. Apart of me wanted to look away and be anywhere else. I even started to think about Dylan. If he was with someone right now and if that was the reason he decided to go home.

Then a tingle went throughout and I was plunged back into my body. I threw my head back, arching into his thrusts and I closed my eyes and thought of Dylan. My moaning increasing as he pummeled in and out of my body. My muscles clenching against the intrusion inside of me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me against him fiercely thrusting more forcefully.

My forehead rubbed against the hard table as I screamed from the exquisite sensation. He whipped me into a frenzy until I reached my peak and I relaxed against the table panting heavily. I felt him shudder and still against me as he collapsed on top of me. We stayed like that for a moment before I dared speak. Norman, I need to take a shower.

The doctor stopped me from continuing. 'I'm going to ask you something and I don't mean to sound vulgar, but it sounds like you didn't enjoy it?'

'No, not really.'

'Because of Dylan?'

I snorted. 'Not at all. We just hadn't been together in so long none of it felt natural.'

He took the pen on his desk and twirled it. 'I suppose. Are you still sleeping with Norman?'

I looked up at the ceiling. 'No.'

I came out of the shower and dressed. Determined to make up for my lackluster behavior. We just hadn't been together for awhile so of course things would be off, but I could fix that if we could spend more time together. I came out of my room with a four point plan and I stood at the top of the stairs ready to be Cinderella to his prince charming and I saw him hugging her.

Oh, Hi Mrs. Bates, Emma replied breaking the embrace.

Hi, mother. Emma has agreed to go to the dance with me.

That's great. I said managing a fake smile.

I'll meet you at the motel. He said closing the door behind her. Mother, we need to talk.

Yes, of course. I said breathing heavily as if I had just run a marathon. But I actually came out here because I was going to go out and get groceries to cook dinner for us.

That wont be necessary since I will be going out after all.

I wet my lips. Nonesence, You can just eat before. I said descending the steps slowly.

Mother, I dont want you to be upset.

I put my fingers up to his lips. Will talk after dinner.

'How did that conversation go?' The doctor asked imagining an argument involving dishes being thrown.

'It didn't. I haven't been back from the grocery store.'

'So Dylan and Norman, haven't heard from you?'

I look to the ground. 'Not exactly.'

He pulled out the first drawer in his desk and produced a card. 'I got the business card of a collegue of mine who runs a support group for people with weird sex fetishes. I thought with your sucess in here that you might relish the chance to share your story and be an inspiration to others. But considering the change of events. I'd say that its mandatory that you go. Maybe you'll forgive yourself for the relapse and realize that it's an up hill battle, but there is a light at the end of this tunnel.'

'A support group.' I mimiced unsure.

'It's all anonymous. But call and find out when there next meeting is and Go.'

I stood up and took the card from his hand. 'What if your wrong?'

'About the support group?'

'About the forgiveness,' I snapped figuring that he was being avasive on purpose.

'I'm your therapist I'm always right.' He said with a slight chuckle.

I walked to the door.

'Oh and Norma, when you leave here. Call your children.'


	13. Loneliness

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 31 December 23, 2015 - Norma Bates w/Dylan Massatt

'Hi, Dr. Finnigan,' The doctor said extending his hand to shake. 'I'm Dr. McClanahan one of your patients was brought in by her son and he informed me that it would be okay for me to call you. As you already know we have to keep her overnight for observation, but we will leave it up to you to decide if she should be moved to a long-term facility afterwards.'

'Is there any damage I should be aware of her?'

'Her throat is tender from the instrument we used to help her cough up the pills. The doctor said making a gesture towards his throat. 'So she may not sound the way you remember, but that will heal in time.'

'Thank you,' Dr. Finnigan said looking down the long white hallway. 'Can I see her?'

'Yes, go right ahead room 702,' Dr. McClanahan stated pointing down the hall with his pen.

I looked away from Dylan's worried face to see Dr. Finnigan approaching the room.

'I'll just give you two a moment.' He said bringing my hand to his lips as he kissed them gingerly.

'Norma, are you alright?' Dr. Finnigan asked pulling up a chair beside the bed.

'As well as can be expected.' I said my voice straining.

'Can we talk? I dont mean to pressure you, but we are on a little of a time constraint.' He said staring at me intently.

I nodded. 'The doctor told me that they can't release me without being properly checked out by a psychologist. They were going to bring some woman in here on staff. But considering . . .my issues. I decided calling you might be best.' I reached up and touched my throat unconsciously.

'I'll do whatever I can to help. But you have to start by telling me why . . . How?' He said standing up and going over to the sink. He ran the tap and picked up a cup nearby pouring a glass of water..

I frowned and touched my throat that seemed to physically ache with every word.

He handed me the cup of water. 'I hope the water's not against the rules to drink.'

I took a long gulp. 'It's fine.' I covered my mouth as a cough shook my body.

I called the support group. A man answered and he was so friendly and outgoing that I agreed to attend a meeting that very night. I tried the meeting I did. It was in some clubhouse across took me awhile to get there and I arrived five minutes before it was supposed to start. The only person out in front was some old security gaurd who couldn't even stomach to look at me just pointed to that back as if he knew already why I was there. I was the last to arrive.

The tables were stacked to one side of the room accept for the one they were using for refreshments. I fixed myself some tea and decided to call Dylan. I got his voicemail. I really wasn't expecting anything else. Despite your advice I couldn't being myself to say anything. I cheated on you with Norman. Who just used me because he couldn't have Emma wow that sounds familiar. Norman doesn't need to be watched anyway. He so much as said it himself that he wasn't going to be home because he would be with Emma.

The teacher gathered the group in a semi circle and announced to everyone that the meeting of sex addicts and fetishes anonymous would be starting. So I just hung up instead without saying anything to Dylan. Uncomfortable silver folding chairs were already set up.

'Drink some more water.' The doctor implored seeing the expression of discomfort on my face.

It was mostly men and two women counting myself. The woman needed help because she was doing strange things with her dog bugsy. Men complaining that they wanted sex morning, noon and night. I felt like a freak among freaks. An oddity not to be helped or pitied, but put out to pasture. I looked at these people with bags under their eyes and skittish behavior. How did any of them ever expect to be happy? How did I with Dylan or Norman?

The counselor got to me and asked if I wanted to share. I stood up and rain out of the room. I didn't stop running until I got to my car. I took the keys out of my purse my hands shaking as if I expected a kidnapper to jump out of the bushes and drag me back in.

The hotel I usually stay at was an hours drive in the other direction and it was getting late. So I stopped at the nearest one. It was a pretty seedy hotel, but it would only be one night so I decided to put up with it. I got up to my room and this guy was leaving his room down the way. He nodded and walked to the stairs leading out into the parking lot. But he seemed to think better of it as I stood idiotically fumbling with my key card. Wondering how a seedy hotel like this was able to afford key cards and we were still using regular keys at Bates Motel.

Hey, he called out causing me to jump. Sorry to scare you. Just thought you might want something to take the edge off.

No, No. I said turning back to my door as the green light came on allowing me to open it. I released a huge breath of relief.

Shoot yourself.

I stared at my room number and thought better of it. What about something to sleep?

All i've got on me right now is Methadone. He replied shaking the pockets of his wind breaker.

'Street Methadone?' The doctor wanted to clarify.

'Yeah, thats what the doctors tell me. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. I was just concerned with one thing.'

Will that put me to sleep? I asked again knowing nothing about the drug.

He laughed and said you tell me when you wake up the next morning. He was being coy and I just thought it was part of the persona. So I said I would take all of them. That was all the money I had left in my purse. I wasn't planning on needing anymore. So might as well go for broke. He said that I would only need two.

We exchanged everything pretty quickly and I brought it inside. I searched for a light along the wall. It revealed a simple room with a bed and dresser which atop it stood a tube tv. With one wooden chair against the wall near the bathroom. I discarded my jacket and took the recommended dosage that the guy told me to.

I waited about an hour and decided to turn on the tv. I felt nothing. I wasn't lightheaded, woozy, tired. Nothing that I thought I might feel.

The doctor nodded. 'Methadone takes hours to kick in. Doesn't mean its not working.'

Halfway through my second infomercial I decided to speed things along. So I took two. Completly dry nothing to wash it down with. I started to wonder if two was even enough to do the job. I didn't want to wake up the next morning with nothing, but a stomach ache. I wanted to just sleep and never come back. So I opened the little ziploc baggie and I took them all.

I lied back in bed and looked up at ceiling and smiled as I watched the room twirl. I'd no longer be a burden to my children. The reason for their confusion and pain. I wouldn't be there to plunge them into depravity. I wouldn't have to go through the rest of my life alone.

A knock came at the door. I moved my head to look over at it and it felt like I was moving through quick sand. I figured that it was just the front desk or some other annoying entity.

Norma, open up it's me.

I heard Dylan's voice loud and clear. My tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth. So I couldn't call out to him. I touched my lips wondering what was wrong and it felt like my mouth was as dry as cotton. I closed my eyes just for a bit and then I was going to get up. Instead I heard a knock on the window. I jolted awake like it was a blare from a horn on a freight train.

Norma, wake up.

I rolled off the bed landing on the floor. I called his name, but it got twisted on my tongue. I think I actually tried to look at my tongue. It was darting in and out of mouth like a cat sipping milk.

Dylan.

I heard the window shatter and I started to cry because I was scared and I didn't know who it was. I actually wanted Dylan to come save me from the man breaking the window. He reached his arm in and unlocked the door. He was at my side quickly his hand wrapping around my neck as he pulled my face to his.

You gotta stay with me, Norma.

He pulled out his cell phone. I think he was the one to call the police. I can't be sure. The operator must have asked him what did I take because he was yelling it to me over and over.

I brought my hands to my ears. Dylan, stop.

He hung up the phone throwing it on the bed. He picked me up and he said we were going to dance around the room. He said he loved me so It wouldn't be fair if I said no. He was just my lifeline. He kept me going until the paramedics arrived.

'How did he even know you were there?'

'I didn't find that out until much later. Apparently he did some sleuthing. He could hear the therapist in the background of my voicemail. So several internet searches later and one lucky draw. He found me.'

'I'm glad he did. I'd hate to hear that something happened to you.' Dr. Finnigan said reaching out for my hand. Noticing for the first time that I was restrained.

'The nurse said that It's just a precaution. Are you going to have me committed?'

'Give me one reason I shouldn't?'

'Because this is rock bottom and there's only up from here.'

'Knock, Knock. Did you guys need more time?' Dylan asked coming back into the room.

'No, I think I should go.' Dr Finnigan said standing up. He turned back to Norma. 'But you'll see me again maybe tomorrow.'

'I'll walk you out,' Dylan said following the man out into the hall.

I looked through the window and saw them talking. What I would have given to be able to hear what they said.


	14. Depression

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 32 December 25, 2015 - Norma Bates_

I bit my nail as I sat across the street from my therapist office wondering what I was doing there instead of being at home. It was Christmas and a day that I normally spent with Norman. But it was hard for me to go home and pretend like I hadn't tried to kill myself or that I hadn't done it because of Norman. It didn't ease my pain that the whole time I was in the hospital Norman was having another one of his episodes. Instead of rushing home I was filled with dread.

It took every trick in the book to convince Dylan not to take me home. But he wouldn't sign off on me going back to another hotel especially since I was still recovering. So I compromised and agreed to go back to his trailer. It was weird being there, but also lonly. He was pulling double duty taking care of me and also taking care of Norman. I felt guilty. Instead of easing my sons pain all I did was add to his trouble.

So hear I was sneaking out to my therapist house while Dylan was at the motel making sure things were in order. No one was hear, not even my therapist. So there couldn't be any answers for me here. Any magical solution that would involve waving a wand and fixing things the way they were meant to be. But I still felt like they were.

I exited the car and looked both ways as I crossed the street. The sun had already set and all was quiet. No doubt everyone was settling down in their warm homes for dinner. I pulled out a bobby pin out of my purse and went about picking the lock. I didn't have a ton of experience at this kind of thing, but I was no novice either. It didn't take long for me to hear the click from the release of the lock.

I looked around and seeing no one paying me any mind. I went in and headed straight for Mr. Finnigan's office. Glad that no alarms went off. I searched through his desk with anything with my name on it. I found a huge file with a large sized yellow envelope attached to it with rubber band. I pulled out his chair. Liking how the leather felt against my skin too used to the rough fabric of the office chairs he gives his clients to sit in. I undid the rubber band and placed it on the desk.

The first page was the questionnaire he asked me to fill out when I first arrived. No new markings or notes immediately stood out to me. I flipped through the pages like a flip book and sighed this would take forever to get through. To find anything even half way worth reading. I looked to the open door of the office and wondered if I should just take it with me. I skipped to the end of the file figuring the doctor was nothing, but orderly and sure enough there was our last session written out in notes.

 _Session 30 December 8, 2015 - Norma Bates_

 _Norma Bates having made several strides towards being the mother she wants to be. Takes a major step back into old habits and sleeps with her younger son. She seems to use her boys interchangeably. Whatever one cant do the other can and likewise in the reverse. The only thing I haven't figured out is if the son's are doing the same thing. Although, from my brief contact with Dylan. I can infer that it is not him. Her recounts of Norman prove that he is taking advantage of the situation to get his needs met. Showing no real concern for Norma or her feelings. I doubt it would even matter to him If they had a motherly relationship or not. I'm not sure what the next recourse in treatment would be. I am considering support group. Maybe that will do what I can't._

I use them interchangeably that son of a bitch. If that's what he really thinks than he really can't help me at all. He has no clue what i'm going through. To say Norman doesn't care. Tell that to the black out coma he just put himself in. I shoved the file back into the desk and picked up the envelope not caring in what order he found the mess in. I wasn't going to be back. I shoved the envelope of tapes in the back of the file and saw one with Dylan's name on it. I opened it and noticed that it was a single tape marked 32 Dec. 25

I searched the desk for the recorder I was so used to him using. I remembered that he kept it in the main drawer. I pulled it out practically giddy when I found it. I shoved the tape into the recorder and pressed play:

 _I was confonted by Dylan outside the room of my patient Norma Bates. Who had been brought in from an apparant overdose which she admitted to being a failed suicide attempt. I still have made no recommendation for her comittal to a long-term facility. Although, for now she can be released into the care of Dylan. I will be taking the holiday break to consider if more steps need to be taken on my part._

 _I feel comfortable in letting Norma go home with Dylan because I realized while talking to him that he loves her. I must step up my efforts to convince him to enroll himself as one of my patients. His misdirected feelings can only be the downfall of him and Norma. I fear that it will lead to a relapse that she will never be able to recover from. It wasn't just a combination of what he said, but also my observations:_

 _I'm letting you know that my mom won't be back, Dylan said smiling at his mom through the window._

 _Excuse me? I asked not sure where this was originating from._

 _I wasn't the one that called you. I wanted to take my chances with the staff doc. After all she couldn't have been any worse than you are. He fumed turning his steely gaze on me._

 _I'm sorry that you think that I'm not -._

 _Save it, He said interrupting me. Your one job is to make a person feel better about themselves and their decisions. She's in a hospital from a suicide attempt. You're failing at your job, doc._

 _It's natural for a person in recovery to experience some sort of relapse or downfall. It doesn't mean that they have failed or that I have. She's not beyond help. What she does next is crucial._

 _He pushed me away from the window and held me against the wall. You have me confused, again doc. She's not beyond help, but she is beyond your help._

 _It's up to your mother to decide that, Dylan. But I know she would love to see that you care._

 _And I'll definitely make sure she knows. Because as God is my witness this is the last time you tell her that I don't love her. That I don't need her. I don't know what's going on between her and Norman and I don't care. Just stay the hell out of her head. She's better figuring out things on her own._

 _Dr. Finnigan can we get you to sign some papers? Dr. McClanahan asked coming up to the pair._

 _Sure, I replied pretending that things were normal. I squinted down at the file I was given It was for Norma. Basic paper work that he's seen before stating that he saw the patient and is the main person evaluating her case. I tried not to be obvious as I watched the interaction between Dylan and_

 _Dylan walked away and ran smack dab into a nurse with a clipboard. Can you take a look at this?_

 _What is it? He snapped obviously short tempered._

 _He picked up a slip of paper that from my vanity looked like some numbers._

 _Some help with calling me for our first date._

 _He looked down at the number like a deer in headlights. I'm flattered, but I'm kinda hung up on someone already. He tried to move around her and she blocked his path._

 _Hung up doesnt sound like taken._

 _He smiled good naturedly. I'm hoping it will be._

I stopped the tape and searched my mind. Hitting the recording against my forehead. He hadn't mentioned liking anyone or seeing someone seriously to myself or Norman. But maybe he wouldn't because like he said she didn't know he liked her. What was this feeling? Why did she want it to be her.

'Norma what are you doing here?'

I dropped the recording on the desk and clutched at my chest taking a deep breath. I looked at his face and my nostrils flared. I stood up. 'Tell me is it me?'

'Norma?'

'Tell me is it me?' I asked more sternly. 'I know Dylan doesn't trust your judgements, but I picked you. I put my trust in you so I'm going to ask again. To the best of your knowledge do you think it's me.'

'I don't think I'm qualified to comment on somone whose not my patient. Honestly it would only be speculation and as you've heard my judgement is not always sound.' He said pointing to the recording.

'Don't give me the doctorial answer. Give me the truth.'

'Yes, Norma. I think it is you.'

'I've got to go.' I said pushing past him.

'You're not going anywhere. You still broke into this place and I'm calling the police. You tripped the silent alarm,' he said grabbing my arm to hold me in his office.

'You're not going to do that.'

'And why not?' He scrowled.

'Because Dylan's right. You've been misjudging this whole thing from the very beginning. It had nothing to do with helping me, but your own prejudices. Even if Dylan had've shouted from the rooftops that he wanted to be with me. Would you have spinned it as some sort of chronic delusion?'

He said nothing.

'Did it even occur to you that we might be good for each other?'

He released my arm.

I smiled as I ran across the street to my car. I had somewhere to be.


	15. Re-Entry Troubles

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 33 December 30, 2015 - Norma Bates_

'Hi Emma is Dylan here,' I asked feeling like a bit of a stranger in my own home as I stood in the foyer.

'No, he said he was going home to check on you.'

'Shoot,' I said turning around to head back out.

'No,' Emma said a bit panicky. 'I love Norman, but I cant stay here any longer. My father wants me home.'

'Oh, yes. I'm sorry about all this Emma.'

'Dylan explained most of it to me. That when he feel's overwhelmed or threatened somehow that he goes into these black outs.' Emma said going to the closet and grabbing her coat.

'What did he say about me?'

Emma smiled shyly. 'That you had a lot on your plate and that you would be with him if you could.'

'I'm here now.'

'Will you let me know when he wakes up?' she askes walking to the door. 'And . . .and let him know I tried to stay.'

'Yes of course.'

She nodded and left me alone in the house well all except for Norman. I made the slow trek up the stairs as if I was walking to death row. I knocked on his bedroom door not because I expected him to answer, but old habits die hard.

'Norman, momma's here.' I said going to sit by the edge of his bed. Still he laid there looking at something she couldn't see, unresponsive. I looked towards the window. 'I know you're upset with me for leaving and not coming back and then the next thing you hear from Dillon is that I'm in the hospital. I can't begin to imagine how horrible that must have been for you.'

'Mom your here.'

I laughed with relief and enveloped him in a hug. 'My baby boy here you are.'

'What happened to you?' He said his voice muffled by my dress.

I tensed a little and released him. 'That's not important, right now. What matters is I'm back.'

'That's not good enough mother. You said you were going to get dinner and you never returned.'

I licked my lips and rubbed my knees. 'Yes, I was upset and I needed some time away. It wasn't fair to you, but with you going to the dance I thought you'd be fine. How was the dance?'

'It was quite beautiful.'

'Thats good. I'd hate it if my drama overshadowed your fun at school.'

Norman through his feet over the bad and sat next to me. 'Only because Emma convinced me that you would be fine on your own. She lied.'

I placed my hand on Norman's back and rubbed it reassuringly. 'She didn't lie, Norman. She had no clue what was going on. And when she did she's been by your side this whole time. Dylan tells me that she never left.'

'It doesn't matter. She prevented me from coming to your aid, mother. I can never forgive her.' Norman said sternly.

I frowned. 'Don't make any decisions now. She loves you really and she couldn't have known. Dylan was there to help and that was enough.'

'What are you trying to say, mother? That you didn't need me.'

My brows furrowed as the panic set in. 'No sweetie, you just don't have to put your life on hold for me. You can go to dances and be with your girlfriend.'

'None of that interests me now. Least of all Emma whose only a distraction. I'll break up with her and stay home with you. You're all that I need.'

He pulled me into a hug and my shoulders slumped. I really didn't like the sound of that.

I pulled away from him. 'I'm going to go fix lunch. You must be famished.'

I got up and walked to the door.

'You still haven't told me what sent you to the hospital in the first place?'

I turned back to him and clutched at my stomach. 'Food poisoning. I should have known better than to trust hotel food.' I left the room and closed the door behind me. No good could come from me telling him the truth now. I went to breadbox and pulled out a loaf wondering if I should try to call Dylan or if he would naturally assume that I would come back here. I opened the fridge for a slice of deli meat. I jumped out of my skin as I closed and Norman was standing there.

'Why were you in the hotel in the first place?'

'I told you I needed a vacation. Dylan coined it a staycation.'

'I think you're lying to me mother. I thought we could tell each other anything.' Norman said following me with his eyes.

I grabbed the mayo from the fridge and took it over to the table.

'Well we can, but you just have to trust me that this is kinda personal to me and the easiest way to explain it is that it was a vacation.' I explained spreading the mayo on the bread. He walked over to me and took the butter knife from my hands.

'I do, mother. I just worry about you. I need to know if there's something I can do to help.' He said taking over the job I was just doing.

'What you're doing now is all the help I need?' I said kissing him on his cheek lightly. 'I'm actually going to go upstairs and take a nap.' I went upstairs to my room and toyed with the idea of locking it. I was actually scared of what he might do while I was sleeping. I soon thought better of it. He had no idea about why I was in the hospital or even what I was doing during the time I was ordered to stay at the hotel. We just had to put this all behind us. I fell asleep and awoke some time in a cold sweat. I looked towards the window and it was already after dark. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Norman would be expecting dinner.

As if on que he knocked on the door. 'Mother?'

'I'm awake Norman. Has Dylan been by?'

'Not yet mother. I came up to see if you needed anything. You've been out for quite sometime.' He said walking into the room and sitting on my bed.

'Catching up on some much needed rest.'

'It must be good to be back in your own bed?'

'I didn't know how much I missed it until I laid down.'

He grabbed onto my stocking foot and begain to massage it gently.

'Norman, you shouldn't do that anymore. Its not appropriate for Mother and Son.' I said pulling my leg away from his lap.

'But we're more than that to each other.'

I sighed heavily. 'You've said that before?'

'This time is different. You were hurt. I realize that your well being means more to me than Emma's.' He replied running his fingertips slowly up my leg.

'Norman,' I said placing my hand on top of his. 'This time is different because you don't need me the way you think, Norman.'

'That's not true.'

'It's possible to love your mother and Emma. I'm just sorry that I ever made you feel guilty for it.' I said a little hurt when he pulled his hands away.

'But I don't love Emma. Those feelings were a mistake that I'd like to correct.'

'The only mistake has been on my part, but If this vacation has taught me anything it's that you are a lot more resilient than I ever gave you credit for. You went to school and watched the motel and still managed to find time with your girlfriend.'

'You do not have to remind me of that. I know I have been disappointment to you ever since I left you, mother.'

'You have been just the opposite. I have been jealous of what a wonderful man you have turned into. But you are not my man. You do not belong with me.' I said playfully tugging on his ear lobe like I used to do when he was little.

'You're still upset because I rejected you, but I can fix that,' He said leaning in to give me a kiss.

'I should have known, it didn't take you long did it,' said Dylan holding the door wide open looking aghast.

'Dylan, it's not what you think.' I screamed as he turned his back on me and ran down the stairs.

'What are you talking about, Mother? Its exactly what he thinks. We shouldn't hide our love,' Norman said standing up. 'I wont deny you for anyone not Emma or Dylan.'

I got up from the bed and ran to the closet. Grabbing the leather jacket I bought and never bothered to wear. I ran down the stairs and out the door with Norman licking at my heels. 'Stay here and call Emma, Norman. She's going to want to know you're awake.'

'Mother, I need you here with me.'

I frowned scared that I was going to miss my chance with Dylan, but ran back to Norman just the same. I put my hand on his cheek and peered into his eyes. 'You are more hers now than you ever were mines.'

I took the staires two at a time feeling like any moment I might fall on my face. I threw on the jacket and called out his name, 'Dylan.'

He already had his helmet on atop his bike as it roared to a start. He looked behind at me as I reached the bottom step. He nodded for me to jump on and turned his gaze back to the road. I did as asked and looked back to see Norman still watching us go.


	16. New Relationships

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest.** Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 33 December 30, 2015 - Norma Bates W/ Dylan Massatt_

I stood in the doorway unsure of what to do with myself. As he paced the living room of an immaculate mansion. I better start with something safe. 'Where are we?'

'I'm house sitting a friends place.'

I looked around and considered sitting on the couch, but since it looked like it was worth more than everything in my living room I thought i'd better not. 'Why'd we come here instead of your place?'

'Because I'm not sure that I ever want you in my place?' He said leaning against the door jamb his arms crossed in front of him.

'You didn't see what you thought you did.'

'That's funny Norma because it looked like I've been nursing you back to health every since you left the hospital and the first chance you get you go back to Norman like it doesn't matter.' He said kicking the wall behind him. 'Because it doesn't not to you.'

I took a step towards him and stopped. 'I went looking for you and Emma was called home so I had to stay and that's when he woke up.'

'And as usual he's sick right Norma. So he needs you and I don't. And everything's back the way it was before you started this journey of self-discovery with that quack Dr. Finnigan.'

I looked at him from over my lashes. 'I don't think he's so bad. He gave me some good advice today.'

He poked his head forward. 'Let me guess, all this is because of Norman and you need him.'

'Dr. Finnigan made me realize that I've been thinking of you, that I'd always been thinking about you. Even before we . . .you know. Then it occurred to me that you never left. I mean there was some years where you were off doing your own thing and so was I, but you never left my mind and I didn't leave yours otherwise why would you come back.'

'Because I wanted you to love me, Norma. But you can't and the sad part of this whole thing is that I can't even hate you for it. You just dont have anything left over to give me,' he said blinking away his tears. He looked away wiping furiously at his eyes. 'Just tell me why he's better than me.'

'Honestly Dylan I don't know why he ever was,' I said choking up as forcing him to look at me. 'I love you because you loved me even when I couldn't love myself. You have to know what those moments with you meant to me. Not just recently, but I was wasting away in this black whole of despair and Norman walked on by and you stopped and picked me up.'

'I stepped in that room and I looked into your eyes and my whole world flipped.'

'You made me feel beautiful. I'd rather have bad times with you, than a hundred good times with Norman. And I'm not saying that because I don't think we'll work. I'm saying that because I miss you. Too much sometimes and way more often that I thought. Say something, please?' I asked feeling my mascara as it ran down my face.

'Hearing you say that is kinda weird. My first thought in the morning is always you. I don't even think I was a whisper in your thoughts before you were screaming in mind. You'll end up really disappointed if you think Norman will do half the things I will for you. I'm not going to abondon you.' He rubbed the wet mascara from my cheek and it rubbed off on his hands. Wiping it on his jeans.

'I looked at you as my son until I realized I loved you.'

'I didn't want to fall in love with you, not at all. But at some point, I did, and, holy shit I blew it. I'm permanently in love with you now.'

I smiled. He looked at me like I was infinitely precious. As his thumb brushed over my lips it devastated every sense I have. By the time he kissed me I had completly unraveled. He laid me on the floor and I might as well been laying on a bed of downy pillows.

'I like your jacket,' He mumurs as he slowly unzips it. Tugging on my bottom lip before taking it fully into his and sucking it lightly. He undressed me down to my bra and panties with the care that he might have with a newborn baby. I pulled the edge of his black v-neck t-shirt over his head and through it aside.

It was cute to see him fumbling with his belt. It was obvious that he was nervous. I briefly wondered if I should be nervous. I was sure that he'd seen better more limber bodies from younger woman. My hands flew to my stomach to cover the extra flab that I had there.

He saw my move and shook his head. 'Don't hide from me.'

His eyes roamed over my body as if I were a map that needed to be examined and cherished forever. I closed my eyes as he unbottoned my bra. His cool calloused fingers roamed over my nipples sending tingles down my spine. I inhaled sharply as his soft wet tongue incircled my nipple. The heat building between my legs as I rubbed my thighs together. He used his knee to seperate my thighs as he trailed kisses down to my belly button. He flicked his tongue over my belly and kissed it gently causing me to giggle. I looked down at him into eyes filled with hungry desire.

He ran his index finger along my wet panties and brought it to his lips. My breath caught in my throat. He moved his finger to push my panties to the side and dropped his head between my leg. I scooted back my heart racing. 'I don't think we should.'

'Why not?'

'You're my son.'

He raised an eyebrow at me and tried to suppress a laugh. 'Norma?'

I blushed, but I was genuinely concerned. I had given birth to him how could I then. It was definitely something that I didn't want to think about.

He pulled him self up so that he was looking me in the face. 'Mom, I want to.'

As if to signal that he wouldn't take no for an answer. His tongue dipped between the seam of my lips. I instinctively curled my lips around his tongue. As a small whimper escaped my lips.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from me and repositioned himself between my legs. Pulling my panties off and tossing them somewhere I'd be searching for into the morning. He spread the folds of my bud with two of his fingers. And I came back to life as his lips connected with my wetness. An uncontrollable gasp escaping my lips. Everything I felt before passed away as nothing more than a distant memory. As he licked and kissed the door of my femininity. I spread my legs further apart allowing him full access to me.

Spurred on by my raspy moan of arousal he sat up a bit plunging his tongue deeper into my swollen clit. He made a low noise in his throat as he rubbed his hard cock.

I clamped down on his hair as the muscles in my thighs tightened and I reached my peak in a burst of pleasure. But if I was causing him any displeasure he ignored it as he licked at my nectar as if he were no more than a kitten. As my convulsions whipped through me thoughts of his girth inside me almost sent me over the edge as I blurted out. 'Please.'

He seemed to understand as he grabbed his manhood and pushed it through my tight opening massaging my bush. My whole body shuddered. As he pulled his hand under my bottom elevating me higher so that he could plunge deeper into my warm clit. My moans intensified as I got closer and closer with each loving thrust to my second orgasm.

I tapped my bare feet on the mahogany wooden flooring clutching my leather jacket to my body to cover my growing modesty. I looked towards the window as something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I screamed, 'Norman.'

He got up shocked looking around as if he were ready to pounce on whoever it was including his brother clad in nothing, but his boxers. 'Where?'

'The window,' I said pointing frantically up ahead as I threw on the jacket for better coverage.

He went up to it and looked out. 'There's no one here.' He went to the front door and stepped out into the porch surveying the well mancured grounds and the bushes close to the house. He quickly went in before pneumonia set in. 'There's no one there.'

'Well don't look at me like that. I know what I saw.'

'Do you regret doing this?' He said running his hands through his hair.

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. 'Never.'


	17. New Patterns

**This story contains graphic descriptions of incest.** Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 34 January 1, 2016, Norma Bates W/ Dylan Ma_ ssatt

'I think you should move in with us.' I said putting my key into the front door.

'I dont know,' Dylan replied hesistatingly.

'You've been staying here already. It just makes sense.' I said walking into the foyer and unbuttoning my coat.

'What makes sense?' Norman asks standing on the middle of the steps.

They both looked up in surprise.

'Nothing,' Dylan replied walking towards the kitchen. 'You hungry want something to eat?'

I pulled off my coat and hung it on the rack. 'I was just trying to convince your brother here to move in.'

Dylan turned around and gave me a hard stare.

'I mean he's been helping us both out alot these past few weeks doesn't it make sense that we make it permanent.'

He walked down the stairs slowly and paused on the bottom step. 'That depends?'

'On what?' Dylan asked bridging the gap between them.

'On why mother is doing this?' Norman said his montone voice grating on Dylan's nerves.

'I need all the help I can get while I recover and he's pretty handy around the house when he wants to be.' I said thinking on my feet.

'Yeah, Norman you can't expect someone to just bounce back from-'

'Food poisoning,' I interrupted.

'Food poisoning,' he said slowly.

'Well, I'm okay with it as long as mother's okay with it.'

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. 'I am okay with it.'

He nodded.

'Well back to that question, lunch anyone?' Dylan asked again pointing to Norman and then Norma.

'Yes, how about a grilled cheese?' I asked looking at Norman.

'I want whatever you want,' Norman replied coming to stand uncomfortably close to me.

'Grilled cheese it is then.' I shrugged trying to maintain a light airy tone. Dylan left us alone in the foyer and I went into the living room. 'Did you talk to Emma?'

'Yes, before you came at the front desk.' He said flatly a slight scrowl on his face.

I sat on the couch next to him. 'I take it that the look means it didn't go well.'

He shrugged. 'As well as a break up can go?'

I frowned disheartened. 'Norman, she loves you and until I went and did something silly. You loved her too. You cant just throw that away.'

'You're just saying that because you still feel guilty, but there's no need to be. We're together now. I'll take care of you.'

I squinted not sure if he was serious or not. Then again Norman doesn't joke. I put my hand on top of his that were resting in his lap. 'Any time my boys want to take care of me I am extremely happy, but go make up with Emma. You have my blessing because we're not together.'

'Maybe not now, but I've already started to make things up to you,' He said smiling wildly.

I caressed his cheek and wondered how much of this was my fault. 'How so, sweetie?'

'You have to check in your room. I wasn't expecting Dylan now so will have to wait until later to use it.'

My blood ran cold as I got up and looked towards the stairs.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. 'Come mother I promise you will like it.'

I looked over the railing hoping that any minute Dylan would show his face and be a welcome distraction. Norman pushed open the door of the room and revealed to me a room decked out in petals and candles casting a warm glow about the room. 'You must have taken forever doing this.'

'Since you left,' he replied rocking back and forth on his heels.

If that were true than he wasn't outside Dylan's friends house and it had been all in my imagination. I walked further into the room and started to blow out the candles.

'What are you doing? Do you not like them?'

'Of course its all very beautiful, but like you said Dylan's downstairs and we don't want him to walk in on this.' I replied blowing out the candles faster as I bounced across the room. He joined me after awhile and we finished by the time Dylan called up saying that lunch was done. 'I'll just clean up the rest later?'

'You can't, not until we've had a proper chance to use it.' He said wrapping his hand around my waist.

I pushed him off. 'Maybe you could do something similar for Emma.'

'Stop bringing her up.' He yelled the vein in his forehead throbbing.

I backed up bumping into the banister.

'What's going on?' Dylan said coming out into the hallway.

I took the rest of the stairs in a hurry. 'Everything's fine.'

Dylan eyed Norman wearily.

'Everythings fine, Dylan. Mother and I just had a disagreement. You remember those. You have them all the time with her.'

Dylan walked beside Norman looking at the back of Norma. 'Anyone can change Norman. Apparently, anyone, but you?'

'Alright, enough,' I said whirling around and throwing my hands up. 'We're eating lunch like a real family.'

Over lunch Dylan ended up making the same mistake I had by asking about Emma. Norman got visibly angry, but there was no sign of the outburst he had displayed with me. Instead he gathered his left over sandwhich and stormed off to his room. I gave Dylan a beeshing look to say nothing more and murmurred to him that they had broken up. The contents of my room getting further and further from my mind. I offered to wash dishes, but he said no he would. I gave him a small kiss on his lips before I left.

I had to keep busy though so instead I went down to the basement to do laundry. I noticed Norman's shirt was already in the washer. It looked like he had attempted to do laundry, but then abondoned the activity. The shirt was beginning to smell like mold. Laundry detergent was poured all over it. The shirt itself though had bits of leaves on it. As I reached in to pull a couple off I stuck myself with what appeared to be a thorn. I put my index finger in my mouth sucking off the little sting of blood. I loaded the rest of the washer and poured in a little more detergent and pushed the start button.

'I'm a little bored.' Dylan said coming into the laundry room.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. 'Gessh you scared me.'

'Getting the heart pumping a little never hurt anyone.' He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and put the cap back on the detergent. 'What did you say that you were bored?'

'Yes,' he said knocking on the door jamb. 'I know just the cure too.'

I turned him around a slight smirk on my face. 'It better not be what I think it is.'

'And what if it is?' He said coming closer to me and putting his hands on my plump ass.

'Stop playing around. Norman's just upstairs,' I said trying unsucessfully to push him aside.

'Which is why this even more fun,' Dylan chuckled leaning down to trail kisses down the right side of my neck.

A moan escaped my lips and before I knew it I was being lifted off the floor and onto the top of the vibrating washer. I kissed him passionatly smearing my lipstick as I threw off my panties. He ellicitated a low growl as I unzipped his pants and took his member into my hands. I leaned back allowing him better access to the slick wetness of my soft flesh. My whole body pulsating with excitement. He filled my center and I gasped. 'Wait, wait. Did you hear something?'

He frowned, but reluctantly stopped anyway and seemed to listen. 'Nothing.'

'It was like a creak on the stairs.'

'It was probably just the washing machine.' He said kissing her lightly. 'Now quiet I'm working.'


	18. Loss Adjustment

This story contains graphic descriptions of incest. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

X

O

X

O

 _Gareda Psychological Services, LTD - Therapist James Finnigan - Session 34 January 1, 2016, Norma Bates W/ Dylan Massatt_

Dylan rolled over and picked up his cell phone. 'Alright, I'll be there.'

'Dylan, its late,' I grumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The cell phones shrill ring still replaying in my head.

'It's fine.'

'It's not fine, you have to stop this whatever it is you're doing.' I pleaded watching him as he fumbled for his pants in the dark. 'What are you going to do?' I said turning on the small lamp by the table. I squinted as my eyes adjusted.

'You know I can't tell you that,' He said finding his pants and shirt drapped over a chair. He pulled them both on quickly. 'Besides I'm not supposed to be here anyway when Norman wakes up. So when I come back I'll go to my room.'

'That's not any better.' I pouted.

He nodded as he pulled on his boots. 'How about this for a change? When I come back it will be my last job. I have something else to focus on.'

I smiled blinking back tears as he caressed my cheek.

'What are you doing thats supposed to make you happy.' He said catching a stray tear on his finger.

'It does.' I said waving him away. 'I just wasn't expecting you to say that.'

He kissed the small crease at the edge of my lips. 'I want a new life with you, I want new memories and I want you to know above all else that you are important to me.'

'I love you.'

He got up from the side of the bed. 'Good, cause I love you too.' His cursed as he accidentally stepped on one of the candles. He looked at the bottom of his shoe now covered in wak and rubbed it off on the rug.

'Don't do that it will take me forever to clean that.' I said annoued as leaned over the edge of the bed.

'I tell you although I appreciate all the effort Norman went through creating this little paradise for us. I have to admit all the candles are a bit annoying.'

'I have to admit I'm surprised you're taking all this well considering the reasons why he set this up.' I said sinking down into the covers and cutting the bedside light off.

'Norma, you actually told me about it. You didn't lie or try to hide. Although, with all these damn candles it would have been near impossible.' He said continuing to look down at his hoes as he tried to peel off the gunk. 'Don't get me wrong I am still pissed off and me and Norman will hash this out. But you were definitely a welcome distraction.' He smiled abondoning the task to bend down and kiss me once more. 'But I've really got to go.'

I stifled a yawn and snuggled with my pillow. 'Alright, kiss me goodnight when you return at least.'

'Maybe, I'll do more than that.' He winked before shutting the door. The house was relatively quiet and it wasn't that hard to hear the front door close behind Dylan although faint. I sighed wistfully feeling truly happy for the first time in along time.

The door to my bedroom creaked open. 'Hello, mother.'

'Norman,' I said sitting up in bed. 'Whats the matter did you have a nightmare?'

I reached over to turn on the lamp.

'No don't, leave it off.'

I hesistated and then complied. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No the nightmares over. My real mother told me the truth.'

'What truth, honey?' I asked gripping the side of the bed hard.

'That you're just in my imagination. The images I saw with you and Dylan aren't real.'

I held up my hand. 'I'm real and I dont know what you saw between me and Dylan.'

'Don't lie to me,' He screamed. 'Thats how I know you're not real because my real mother wouldn't lie to me.'

My pulse quickened as I looked around for something to help me, but saw nothing within reach.

'So you can admit it now?' He said flatly.

'Admit what, Norman?' I asked my voice quivering.

'That you were with him initimately at a strangers house and again today in the basement.' He said displaying a knife and gesturing wildly to the bed. 'I bet you were hear again with him just now.'

'Norman,' I pleaded feeling like my stomach was in knots. 'If I'm in your imagination why would you dream something like that?'

He turned his back on me momantarilly as he tapped the side of his head with the butt of the gun. 'I've been thinking about that.'

'I should have told you. I know none of this makes sense -'

'But it does mother, you never came back from vacation. So I imagined this to make myself feel better. And if I kill you I'll wake up and you'll be back the way you were before and Dylan would be living in the trailer like he was.'

In spite of the circumstances I now found myself in. My heart went out to him and I had to fight the urge to envelope him an a hug. His pain was palpable and I was the cause. But trying to explain everything just seemed like a total lost cause.

'Norman, I'm your mother. You don't get another no matter how you might wish it. Your mother,' I paused pointing to my chest. 'Made a mistake with Dylan, but . .' I struggled to find the words that would appease him. 'Its true. I slept with Dylan its true. Not imagined.'

'My real mother told me you would say that.'

He lunged at me with the knife. I tried to block his attacks with my arm, but he only sliced through them. A burning sensation consumed my senses as my skin was cut open and my blood splashed across the blanket. Before he plunged the knife deep into my gut. My vision began to blur and soon I was coughing up blood. I clutched at his arm in shock pulling at his pajamas pleading with my eyes for him to help me. But as he pulled away and stepped back leaving the bloody knife in my stomach. I looked down in blind agony as my fingers turned red from my own blood as I clutched at the gaping woundin my stomach. Dylan would come. He will help me. He loves me. I thought before the need to sleep took over.

'Happy New Years, Mother.'

X

O

X

O

 **Author's Note:** Shorter chapter because its coming to a conclusion. Next chapter is the last. Thanks for giving my little smutty story a chance.


	19. Epilogue

_Court House - People Versus Dylan Massatt/First Degree Murder - Session 1 January 6, 2016, Dylan Massatt_

X

O

X

O

'I call Dylan Massatt back to the stand,' said the prosecutor Mr. Carson.

My lawyer gave me a reassuring pat on the back as I was escorted in my orange jump suit to the stand. A burly guy with salt and peper hair loomed over me and read me the oath. I raised my left hand and said I do and sat in the wooden chair that seemed to creak a little.

'Dr. Finnigan stated earlier that Norma came to him and admitted that she had a sexual relationship with you. Was this true?'

I looked over at my lawyer scared to see the expressions on the jurors faces. 'Yes its true. My brother as well.'

'Yes or no answers would suffice,' Mr Carson exclaimed holding up his hand to silence me. 'I'd like to submit to the court Exhibit B stating that Norma Bates had sex only hours before her death and the DNA matches her son Dylan Massatt.'

A low murmur erupted among the crowd. He couldn't make out any one phrase, but he knew none of it was good.

'Silence, order in the court.' The judge yelled banging the gravel hard as he took the offered file.

'Dr. Finnigan says that he only met you twice during the time period that he was treating your mother?' he asked standing in front of the jurors.

'That's about right.'

'Yes or no, Mr. Massatt?' He said sternly.

I stuck my tongue in my cheek stopping the biting words that wanted to rip into him. 'Yes.'

'The second occassion that you saw them was outside your mother's hospital room. You physically assaulted him. Can you tell the court why?' He said looking over his shoulder at me.

I snorted, 'No.'

'So you cant answer my question?' he asked turning around to face me full as he clicked his pen obnoxiously. 'Judge can you instruct Mr -'

'I didn't assault him,' I interrupted saying what I really meant.

'So you didn't push him into a wall at a crowded hospital?'

I sighed in defeat. 'Yes.'

'Well, thats assault Mr. Massatt just in case you weren't aware.' The prosecutor said smugly. 'Dr. Finnigan testifies that you want him to stop treating your mother. Is this true?'

I bit my tongue drawing blood knowing what this answer would mean to anyone who wasn't there. 'Yes, but only -'

The alkaline taste of blood feels my mouth.

'That will be all Mr. Massatt. Can you tell us about your whereabouts during the time of 1am and phoning for the ambulance around 5am.'

I gazed at the jurors out of the corner of my eye. 'I was out.'

'Where?'

'I was out running a drug deal. It was supposed to be my last one. It was my last one.' I said tapping my foot nervously. Glad that the stand blocked my legs from view.

'Anyone who can confirm that? Somebody you worked with. Maybe a cop that saw you out and about,' He shrugged a smug look upon his face that looked like he already knew the answer.

'I dont know many drug dealers willing to come in and admit to doing a crime. Do you?' I sneered through gritted teeth.

'Actually a few, we could have cut them a deal. Your life's on the line after all.' He said leaning against the table nonchalantly.

'Well they weren't on your radar before. There not going to change that now for some lowly runner.' I said my shoulders slumped. I had begged. I had made my case, but there just wasn't anything I had to trade for a gift of this magnitude. I could rat them out anyway just to be relased and die on the steps of the court house.

'So you would like the jury to believe I couldn't have killed my mother because I was out committing another crime. I'm a bad guy, but not bad enough,' He said looking to the jury. 'Or is the real truth that you were scared that Norma was going to tell more people that you had slept with her and you couldn't risk that ugly truth getting out.'

'Of course not, I brought her home from the hospital to my place to nurse her back to help.'

'You mean the week that you left Emma home alone to console a stricken Norman who was only worried about his mother.'

'Objection, leading the witness,' Said my lawyer standing up to object.

'Sustained,' the judge nodded. 'Mr. Carson I need you to get around to actually asking a question.'

'Fine,' the lawyer said approaching the stand. 'Are you jealous of your brother?'

I sat back in my chair loathing the question and wondering if it would just serve me better to lie.

'I would like to remind Mr. Massatt that he is under oath.'

I scratched my forehead. 'I was.'

'Yes or no Mr. Massatt?'

I licked my lips and with that sealed my fate. 'Yes.'

'I rest my case your honor.' The prosector said going back to his chair confidently.

'Would you like a chance to cross examine?' The judge asked.

My lawyer looked down at his notes and knew he wouldn't. They had been at this for a couple days now. Each witness more damning than the last. The doctor, Emma and even Norman. Who looked like an utter boy scout next to me sweating as I was and shaking nervously. But sorry, I couldn't be more calm at the idea of losing the rest of my life. The scene I made at the sight of Norman for the first time certainly didn't help. I wanted to kill him. I wanted justice for the woman that loved me, but loved him as well.

'No, your honor.'

'Then we will reconvene after the jury has come to their decision,' He said banging his gravel. Baliff you can take him back to his cell.

It would be a week later before I was called back to court.

The jury has reached a verdict?' the Judge announced handing the piece of paper back to the baliff who handed it off to the first Juror.

'We have your honor. In the case of the people vs Dylan Massatt for the first degree murder of Norma Bates. We find Dylan Massatt Guilty of all charges.'

The baliff came over with handcuffs in hand.

'I'm sorry, Dylan. We can appeal if you want,' Mr. Stantion replied already packing up his things in his briefcase.

'Does no one care that I didn't do it?' I asked staring down my lawyer who had yet to look up at me. I flinched as the baliff tightened the cuffs against my wrist. 'Goddammit, does no one care that I didn't do it.' I began to struggle as the gaurd tried to pull me from around the table. I looked in the audience and didn't see a familiar face amongst the crowd. Just tv reporters and cameras. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of Emma. 'Emma, it was Norman. I didn't do it. It was Norma.' She turned her head away from me.

My feet tripped on one of the legs of the table and I fell to the ground. The guard fell on top of me thinking I was trying to escape. I looked up to see Emma staring at me with pain in her eyes. 'Ask yourself you know better than anyone, Emma. He loved his mother. Why's he not here because he did it, Emma. Not me.' I yelled as I was being dragged to my feet. 'Not me.'  
X

O

X

O  
A month would go by before I received any contact from the outside world. It came in the form of a letter addressed to me by Norman. I ripped it open naively believing that maybe he would want to confess for what he had done. What I got was one lowly sentence.

Don't worry Dylan. Mother will never have to suffer again under the weight of what you have done to her.

I bawled up the piece of paper in my hand and tossed it in the garbage. Whats sick about the whole situation is that he really does believe it was me.

'Massatt you have a visitor. Stand up and put your hands through the bar.'

I did as I was told as the gaurd cuffed me. If this was my lawyer come to give me more bad news than this would be a very short meeting. I took the long walk to the outer hall the guard holding on to my upper arm much more tightly than he needed to. He was just angry over the head butt he got from me while trying to break up a fight.

'Open up.' The guard yelled to another sitting in the booth.

We paused in front of a door and he waved his ID badge in front a key pad and the door opened automatically. Once inside he uncuffed me and I rubbed at my tender wrists gingerly.

'Last booth.' He nodded standing gaurd by the door.

I walked to the end and was surprised to see Emma sitting on the other side of the plexiglass. She picked up the phone as she saw me standing there and waited patiently for me to do the same. I briefly looked back at the gaurd and wondered if I should cut this meeting short. Then again It would probably be the only chance I get to learn about the outside world outside of my lawyer so I decided to sit and listen to her babble. I picked up the phone hanging on the divider. 'Hi, Emma.'

'I didn't know if you would even see me.' she said. The old phone crackling and distorting her voice a bit.

'What do you want, Emma? Because it's definitely not to here that I'm still innocent.'

She blushed and pulled a white piece of paper out of her pocket. 'I was actually here before, but I was turned away because they said you couldn't bring your cell phone in. So I had to go to the library to print this out and then come back. But my father wouldn't drive me because he -'

'Spit it out already Emma,' I sneered.

She unfolded the paper and put it up to the glass. 'I know you're innocent now and I know because he took to body.'

I choked out a breath as my mother's tombstone stood proudly above an empty whole in the ground. 'What the hell do you mean he took her body?'

'I've gone to your mother's grave practically everyday since it's happened. This one particular day I went to lay flowers on the grave and there was no grave.' She said taking the picture down and staring at it as if it were the first time she had seen it herself.

'So call the police tell them what you know. I'm going to be here for the rest of my life. What the hell am I supposed to do, but maybe if you tell someone it may lead to my sentence being overturned.' The letter suddenly made way more sense. He took her to take care of her.

'I think you're jumping to conclusions. I hate to be the barer of bad news but I've already been to the police.' Emma said biting her bottom lip.

'And?' I said anxiously.

'There looking, but it seemed to be pretty low on their list of priorities.'

'They don't need to look hard his name is Norman Bates,' I said through gritted teeth.

'Well, yes, they do,' she said hesistaingly. 'He skipped town.'

'So he's not at the house. What about the motel?' I asked looking down at the metal table in front of me trying to process this new information quickly.

'He sold it to some developers. It's going to be torn down and turned into a strip mall.'

'So I really am going to be here forever,' I said my voice choking up.

'Honestly, Dylan I don't know.'


End file.
